


we can marvin gaye

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: Trespassers [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Crack, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Showers, Smile, Texting, Titfucking, bond, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: Last minute prompts for the Kinktober 2018. Probably will cover AoT, OPM, bnha and fma.Day 1: AruAni (Attack on Titan)Day 2: SaiBuki (One-Punch Man)Day 3: KiriBakuShido (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 4: BakuCamie (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 6: Royai (Fullmetal Alchemist)Day 7: EraserNight (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 9: IzuOcha (Boku no Hero Academia)Day 10: AruAni (Attack on Titan)Day 13: EraserMicNight (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 14: BakuMomo (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 16: AruAni (Attack on Titan)Day 19: BakuCamie (Boku no Hero Academia)Day 27: SaiTatsu (One Punch Man)Day 17: MicNight (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 20: EreMika (Attack on Titan)Day 30: KiriBakuShido (Boku no Hero Academia)*Day 24: Royai (Fullmetal Alchemist)Day 26: AruAni (Attack on Titan)





	1. sweetener (AruAni)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's super late???? That's because I spent the past 2 days thinking if I even _should_ participate. I've never done kinktober, so I'm sorry if everything is a mess. I'll try to keep every fic short and catch up. Also, I don't know if I'll cover every day, because October is a bitch ass month, but I'll try.
> 
>  **NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**  
>  Title of the fic is from Christina Aguilera's _Like I Do_ , and chapter title from Ariana Grande's _sweetener_. You can find the songs in [this crafted playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6SgwmUpVe4poHx4sPYAy15) I'm putting together for science reasons ^^'
> 
> Let's begin with AruAni, shaw we?
> 
> Face-sitting; 104th days, meaning, yes, they're underage. It be like that sometimes.

Annie’s fingers tangled in Armin’s hair, pulling at the strands as his tongue covered her slit. On the back of her mind, she had to remember to be careful — after all, she was a small girl who shouldn’t be so strong — but his ministrations were nothing sort of amazing.

W _here did he_ learn _that?_

Armin held on to Annie’s thighs under the fabric of her skirt like his life depended on it and gave her clit a nice, long suck, his nose pressed against her pubis as he ate her like a mango. It had to be hard to breathe in that position, but he’d been talking too much that afternoon and Annie, for once, was wearing something easy with the purpose of getting it on faster. She needed to shut him up and she managed that, but now she was the one being too loud.

Wearing skirts was never ever Annie’s go-to in any situation, but Mina insisted, and it was their off afternoon. Besides, she and Armin already had agreed to meet at their rendezvous at the usual time and she thought, _why not?_

Their rendezvous was the cellar of the horses barn, which wasn’t the cleanest place, neither the one with the better smell, and because of that no one liked to spend their free time there, but the roof was tall enough and clear enough that they could always lay down and read every once in a while in peace.

Annie wasn’t interested in no books that afternoon. Just a few weeks ago she had wondered if titan shifters had mating seasons because every now and then she’d get… like this. Climbing on top of Armin and riding him to exhaustion.

He worked her sex in different levels, licking her big labia to savor her, placing little kisses and sucking her clitoris nice and softly, sticking his tongue inside her vagina as deep as he could to have a taste of her inner walls. He was noisy, sloppy, and dedicated, and Annie… Annie was a mess of sweat and moans.

“ _Fuck,_ ” she trembled, head tilted back, fingers pulling his hair. It was so hot in there, her opened shirt wasn’t helping at all to keep her fresh. It could only mean that Armin was doing something right. “Keep doing that, _yes_.”

Armin fixed his grip on Annie’s thighs and his mouth worked its magic like she was the sweetest fruit he’s ever proven. She was so close. _So fucking close_.

Her core trembled and Annie let go of Armin’s hair because she was falling forward unable to keep her balance. The shockwave went up her spine and she came undone losing all the control she worked so hard to have, a high pitch coming out through her mouth before she could muffle it with the back of a hand, and with no strength at all she dropped by Armin’s side, her legs still jerking with the orgasm.

There was a redness on his face, dribble and her juices from his nose and down and he wiped some with the back of his hand as he caught his breath. She kept waiting for him to mock her screams, but he never did, as it always happened. Armin was a gentleman like that, she supposed.

“You’re very good at this,” she said when they’d been looking at each other for quite some time, her voice kind of weak. “Where did you learn it?”

Armin smirked, the kind of smile she rarely saw from him, but was oh, so sexy, and then he pulled the hem of her skirt.

“I’m learning right now,” he answered and he didn’t even blush. They were past blushing. “Have a rigid teacher and all.”

Annie nodded, reaching out to clean his chin with her thumb.

“You’re natural, then.”

He scoffed and leaned closer for a kiss; his hand slid up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts over the fabric of her bra, but when their lips touched—

“Armin? You here?” someone called. One of the boys right outside the barn.

“Shit,” he cussed, hands going to the buttons of his shirt and she hurried to help him.

“If someone catches us, we’re toasted,” she hushed, their hands tangled in their rush.

“I know!”

“Armin?” it was Marco, already inside the barn. Fuck, they were going to be caught.

“Stop, _stop_ ,” he said as quietly as possible, pushing Annie’s hand aside. He looked right into her eyes. “Don’t move.”

And then he was crawling to the edge of the cellar, where it gave away to the wooden stairs.

“Hey, Marco!” he exclaimed and Annie cringed. _Way to sound suspicious, Arlert_. “Looking for me?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re going to play some cards and I was hoping you could be my partner. You’re so good at it. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m— I just came to read and I think I fell asleep. But, uh… I don’t know. I need to finish this chapter first.”

 _Chapter?_ Was that their code now?”

“What are you reading about?”

“Anatomy.”

Annie covered her mouth to stop from laughing and closed her eyes. Definitely their new code.

“Oh, interesting. Can I borrow that book when you finish?”

“Absolutely. I will join you guys later, okay?”

“Okay. Oh, did you happen to see Annie?”

“Annie? After practice?” Armin shook his head. “No, I didn’t see her. Why?”

“Mina is looking for her. Something about a borrowed skirt? Anyway, if you see her.”

“I’ll tell her, yeah. I’ll see you later!”

“Do show up! You know how Connie and Sasha are competitive, someone else has to kick them out of the table.”

Marco’s voice sounded further away as if he was leaving already, and Annie breathed in relief.

“Sure, sure, I got you.”

They waited a while more and then Armin looked at her, his hair covering half of his face.

“Mina wants her skirt back.”

“Fuck that, I’m using it now,” she said getting on her knees and raising the draped fabric that hit her mid-thighs. “How did you like it.”

“I like how easy it was to take off your panties.”

Annie smirked. Taking each other’s clothes off was always the hardest part of their make-out sessions.

“I knew you would,” she said. He crawled to her side again and she reached for the belt of his pants. His face neared hers again, lips grazing temptingly, and he pecked the corner of her mouth. She felt him through the fabric just to make sure and noticed that he still was hard. “Round two?”

Armin nodded and kissed her a little harder, making her lay down with him on top. Anatomy chapter, huh? She supposed it could be called that way.


	2. poppin' (SaiBuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was studying for my latin exam tomorrow and I'm so fucked already that I thought, what the hell, amirite? Let's write kinktober shit instead!  
> I've been meaning to write SaiBuki for so long, and this is sort of part of my other fic, "nothing is meant to be". This particular scene was going to appear in a oneshot I'm writing, but since it's going to take forever for me to have time for it, might as well write it here, right?  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Friendly reminder that this is not beta read and english is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Saitama/Fubuki, begging, established relationship

Saitama was a boobs man, everyone knew that. And he was dating none less than Fubuki, who had the best boobs ever, end of discussion.

But the thing was that he was living a dilemma. Being together for about five years now, Fubuki started to _talk_ , you know? _Talk_. About moving in together — preferably somewhere other than Z city — and have children, shit like that. Saitama loved her, but he didn’t want to have anything with that kind of talk.

First of all, he loved Z city. Yes, it was a shit hole, and okay, the only reason he had a relatively bigger apartment now with his own bedroom was because Fubuki convinced him that he deserved someplace more comfortable and Genos backed her up, but Z city was _his_ city. Caped Baldy’s base of operations. If he left, Genos would leave, and then it’d be just Mumen and King there, the city would most definitely crumble.

Second of all, Saitama already had a kid. Not that it was of public knowledge, of course, very few people knew, Fubuki excluded. But yeah, he had a baby daughter, her name was Izzy, and she would turn 5 in just a few months. One child, he knew well, was more than enough, but somehow he still didn’t have the heart to tell Fubuki that it was off the table.

Looking for a solid answer, he sought the only other person that knew about Izzy and he knew for a fact he could trust. King.

“Then go for something that won’t get her pregnant,” the man suggested, and Saitama frowned.

“Boobjob is not that pleasurable for her,” he said, his mind working slowly, and King raised an eyebrow. The clock ticked. And then— “Oh! _Oh._ She does have a fine ass.”

“You’d know that.”

Hell, he knew it _very well_.

After that, Saitama spent most of their time together conditioning Fubuki to enjoy anal. He started by telling her that he wanted to try something, so he ate her out nice, deep, sloppy while fingering her ass with one finger only, nothing but his tongue in her pussy, testing the waters until she came in his mouth. In a week, he was doing the full program of rimming and fingering, and she was ready for a second finger — he could tell. He didn’t fuck her pussy once, and his case of blue balls would be totally worthy in the end.

At first, Fubuki thought it was a bit weird. She was conflicted as to why he wanted to eat her so much and if he was satisfied himself, but when she offered to blow him, he denied, said he was good even though they always finished with a massive tent in his underwear.

Saitama knew she wanted to feel him inside her, but he managed to find vague excuses to avoid actual intercourse.

Another week, and she was worked enough for a third finger. Fubuki was coming faster now, and along with the extra finger, Saitama started to stimulate her pussy less, along with not letting her do it either. He didn’t know for sure if she was getting where he was going, but there was a success in his project. Halfway through their third week, Fubuki was squirming and squeezing on his fingers, begging him to fuck her already.

“I want to feel you inside me,” she had told him, voice cracking with pleasure. “Please, come inside me.”

They were in his apartment at the time. Fubuki’s place was always packed with people, sex there was always quiet and awkward because of that. Seeing her beg like that made Saitama’s dick twitch; the view from where he was between her legs was amazing. She had her back to the mattress while he tongued her relaxed back hole and she looked so beautiful. Maybe now, three fingers later and halfway through her orgasm, he could try without being afraid to hurt her.

“You want me to fuck your pretty ass?” he asked sitting on his heels, and Fubuki was so desperate that she just nodded eagerly.

“Please, fuck me.”

He smirked and pulled down his briefs before lining with her. He wasn’t going to do it from behind this time, because she’d been such a good girl and deserved the intimacy. Besides, he wanted to see the look in her face when they did it, wanted to make sure she was enjoying before he continued with the plan.

Saitama looked down, dick in his hand trying to lube with saliva, and he quickly glanced at her pretty, pink, unused pussy. He didn’t give it attention at all that evening, and it was a bit of a shame, Fubuki’s pussy was a wonderful thing. Maybe he’d see it another day. That day, it was time to finally follow King’s advice.

He pushed the tip on her back entrance slowly, gently, one of his hands spreading her cheek to give him a better view, and she squirmed again, so Saitama looked up at her.

“You okay there, Buki?” he asked and she took a deep breath before nodding. “Relax, okay? You want this, don’t you?”

Her eyes had been closed, but at his words, she snapped them open and nodded.

“I want you however you want me,” she said. She sounded a little desperate, maybe, but he supposed it was because he denied her the real thing for too long. Fubuki and Saitama, they grew addicted to each other, those five years, and it was hard to detox. He leaned closer, then, careful not to force his way inside her, and looked right into her eyes.

“Relax, then,” he said calmly. “I’ve got you. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop. But we gotta try first, right?” She nodded and swallowed, and he peppered kisses on those breasts he so loved. “Breathe, love.”

Fubuki shuddered and breathed out slowly. He let her do that again one more time, as he sucked on a hard nipple, and then, when she breathed in again, he pushed a few inches inside, making her gasp.

“Spread those cheeks for me, Buki,” he said getting closer to her ear and kissing her neck. She obliged, hands on her ass, knees up, spreading wide. “Do you trust me?” Saitama asked and she nodded. “Tell me to stop.”

“Okay, _oh!_ ”

He was a few inches more in, and her mouth hung open in a cute little O. He wanted to kiss her, and so he did, and when she kissed him back, he felt her whole body turn to jelly. It was time. Fixing his grip on the mattress, Saitama gave it one last push, and he was balls deep inside her.

Fubuki’s back arched and she whimpered under him, but she didn’t for a single second, told him to stop. He waited for her signal to start moving, and he already could feel her pussy leaking on his pubis. This was going to be fun.

“Go,” she said under her breath. “Slowly.”

Slowly it was.

Saitama pulled his hips back just a little, and then back in. Fubuki moaned, head lolling to the side, lips pressed to his forearm. She looked so beautiful. He moved again, same tempo, and her lips parted a little, her hot breath against his skin. One more time and her legs jerked, her hands leaving her ass at the same time, making the path a little bit tighter again.

It was okay, he liked it, and if he raised her legs just a bit more…

“ _Oh, shit,_ ” she moaned. She was pinching a nipple, her other hand went to the side of his hip. “Keep going.”

He did, backing more, but sliding back in a little faster than he did before. Fubuki moaned louder, bit her lower lip, and Saitama repeated the movement consistently, feeling her jerk and tremble under him; he could feel the walls of her pussy get ready for release, even if he was in the other hole, and it felt so good. She was so incredibly tight. Why didn’t he think of anal before?

Just as he started to gain momentum, Fubuki held the back of his neck, bringing his mouth to hers in a sloppy kiss, for he didn’t stop moving; she tasted desperate for release and ready to go, which was good because Saitama wouldn’t last much longer. His balls were as desperate as she was, and the moment their lips disconnect, she let out the loudest cry, coming so fiercely and squirming under him, that it made him come too, thick semen shooting inside her rectum like a bullet.

All that time they’d been together, she had never come like that, squirting all over him. Saitama loved a woman who could let go like that, and he was happy to know that Fubuki, too, could. The look of pure bliss on her face said that she enjoyed that side of her as well.

Great.

They were anal-only ever since.


	3. caught in between (KiriBakuShido)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the kinktober! longest entry so far!
> 
> this too is part of another AU of mine, this time for bnha. it takes place somewhere between class A's first and second year, which, again, underage. teens fuck, guys, that's just reality.  
> anyway. title is from Britney Spears' infamous "Three", also in that playlist I linked in the first chapter *wink wink*
> 
> Bakugo/Ashido/Kirishima; edgeplay; dp; underage

It’d been her idea, but sometimes she regretted it. Moments like right now, when Bakugo’s fingers were so meticulously hitting her best spot and bringing her closer to the climax _again_.

She _taught_ him that. How to get down on someone and make them see stars for a very long time, how to work his hips at the right angle to make a girl cum even without stimulating her clitoris, how to position his fingers inside and give a proper foreplay. And now that he knew all those things, he was driving her crazy.

Hopefully, he would let her cum this time. Hopefully—

A knock on the door interrupted their game and Mina breathed exasperatedly at Bakugo’s fingers going still. He smirked at her and she felt a growl grow in her chest when the knock happened again.

“Katsuki?”

It was Kiri. Out of all people, Kiri. Mina raised an eyebrow at Bakugo, whose smirk grew wider, and then she mumbled a complaint when he removed his fingers.

“Be right back,” he said standing up, licking his fingers clean.

He was wearing sweatpants and she could see very well that he was hard, but the most incredible thing about Bakugo was that he had control of _everything_. Honestly, Mina taught him everything he knew, and somehow he was getting better than her at it. He opened the door halfway through, fingers still in his mouth.

“Hey, dude,” Kiri said. Mina couldn’t see him from the bed and Bakugo had his back to her. She could very well relief herself, but then what would be the fun of it, right? “I was wondering if you want to go out to eat something.”

Oh? A date?

“I’m already eating,” Bakugo said shaking his head no.

“Here? What?”

“Cake,” he answered and opened the door wider, letting Kirishima see Mina. Her legs were still open and she had little to no shame. Never did, never would.

“Hi, Kiri,” she greeted, wiggling her fingers in hello, and it was adorable to see how red his face got, as red as his hair actually. She knew that his first instinct would be to look away, but the whole situation was a train wreck — one simply couldn’t look away.

“Oh, my—” he started saying, but Bakugo interrupted him.

“Wanna join?”

“What?” Kiri asked shocked, eyes finally going back to Bakugo, and then he eyed the boy up and down. Mina noticed how his eyes lingered on his groin before quickly going back up. “Ugh, honestly?”

“Yeah,” Bakugo said calmly, casually leaning against the doorframe, dangerously close to Kirishima’s face.

He looked at Mina, and she smiled, gave him a nod. She could handle two guys just fine, couldn’t she?

“Uh…” Kirishima mulled it over for a moment and then shook his head. “I don’t think so. But thanks for offering. I’m gonna… go…”

“Okay, then,” Bakugo said and closed the door, turning to Mina. “His fucking face—”

“You’re so mean,” she replied.

He took his time to rejoin her on the bed and she had a good idea why. His hands went to her knees, smoothed her skin, and he kissed the inside of her thigh _so damn slowly_.

“ _Katsuki_ ,” Mina pleaded, and she more felt than saw his smirk. His hands went down a little, sending shivers up her spine. With a quirk like his, it was incredible how smooth his hands were, but that was part of his genetics too. She had met his mother once, and she could tell that she truly understood Bakugo after that in so many ways.

There was the knock on the door again, the answer as to why Bakugo was taking his time, and he sent her a meaningful glance before calling—

“It’s open.”

Very timidly, the door opened just wide enough for Kirishima to step inside, and he closed it as soon as he was inside. Both Mina and Bakugo were looking at him, Bakugo’s head mindlessly resting on her knee while his hand went up and down her inner thigh.

“Changed your mind?” Mina asked, propping up on her elbows, and Kiri kept his eyes down.

“I…” he started nervously and she sat up, opened space between her and Bakugo on the bed, tapped the mattress to tell him to sit down. This was retarding her so needed relief a lot longer, but Mina had a feeling it’d be worthy.

“Come here,” she said and he obliged, his cheeks still with a pink tint to them. “Is this okay with you?”

“I guess…” Kiri answered uncertainly. “I’m just surprised, I guess. I didn’t think… _this_ was happening. When did it start?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Mina said and Bakugo snorted.

“No, it isn’t,” he interrupted, catching Kiri’s attention. “After the license exams, she suggested an easy stress relief and it wasn’t a half-bad idea, that’s it.”

“Provisional license?” Kirishima asked, probably doing the math. “It’s half a year.”

“So?” Bakugo asked shrugging. That insensitive prick. Mina brought Kiri’s attention to her again.

“Look, I know I’m not exactly your type—”

“Mina,” Kiri interrupted looking in her eyes. “You’re everyone’s type.”

“I am, ain’t I?” she asked flattered, a hand to her chest. “But not yours.” He shrugged and gestured with his thumb and index finger close together. “A little bit? Enough to have sex with me?”

“I think so,” he said, blushing harder again. So cute. “Maybe.”

“And with Bakugo,” she said and Kiri swallowed, avoided eye contact.

“Hey, Eijiro,” Bakugo called, catching his attention. “It’s okay. I know how you enjoyed kissing me.” Timidly, Kiri looked at him. “I enjoyed it too.”

Mina could practically see Kirishima flutter at that, and she watched expectantly as Bakugo leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, sexy even. _Oh, this was really going to be good_. She bit her lower lip and one hand went between her legs. Most of the edge had worn out already, but her clit still was sensitive and she still was very much wet, she just needed a bit of a warm-up and she’d be ready to go again.

Still kissing, Bakugo looked over at her in a silent, quick conversation, and then his hands went to the Kirishima’s shirt, lifting it and removing it completely, immediately kissing him again, and Mina saw it as her cue to reach for his shorts.

In a first moment, it looked like Kiri would protest, but then Bakugo directed his attention to him and him only, their kisses getting increasingly deeper. Mina opened Kirishima’s fly and rubbed his member over the fabric of his boxers. It was one of those that the front open to make it easier to pee — or so she thought that was the reason — and as he got hard, his cock started to peak out, its head red and inviting.

“Katsuki,” Mina called looking up at him as she jerked Kiri off, and the blond leaned back, stopping the kissing. She gestured to the bedhead and he nodded.

“Hey, Eijiro,” he said with a hand to the other boy’s chest to keep him from approaching again. “Take these off and sit against the headboard, will you?”

“Uh… okay,” Kiri answered and he did as he was told, taking off his shoes, shorts, and underwear before he sat down again, passing by Mina to do so. “What am I…”

“I’ve got you, babe,” Mina said with a wink, patting his knee and indicating for him to put his legs on the bed so she could position herself between his legs. “I’m gonna make you feel good, and in return, you’ll do the same for me.”

Mina crawled on the bed and reached for Kirishima’s cock again, but this time, she wanted to taste him.

“I will? _Oh—_ ” he started, but got cut midway when her lips touched the tip of his member. Mina placed a kiss on it and then licked her lips before she’d get started. Her tongue stuck out and she gave him a nice lick before she put the tip in her mouth. “Oh, my God.”

“Enjoy it. She knows what she’s doing,” Bakugo said. He was on his feet too, right by their side, and he too was on the nude.

She looked at him and smiled with Kiri’s dick in her mouth. He was jerking off slowly just to get fully hard, a condom in his free hand as he watched them. Mina focused on Kiri, bobbing her head a few times in the same rhythm her hand worked his length. He wasn’t very big, but he was getting thicker as she went on. A grower. She popped his cock out of her mouth and reached out for Bakugo.

“Gimme one of those,” she asked, and he put another square package in her palm. Bakugo already had placed the condom on his member and he was now splashing some lube on his right palm. Mina raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you think?” he asked.

She smiled.

“Bring it on,” she answered and turned her attention back to Kirishima and his oh, so thick cock. She didn’t think she ever had someone that thick, so it was going to be a first for her as well. She hoped it served as some sort of consolation for him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kiri asked, his breath catching as Mina got back to sucking him, this time with a bit more enthusiasm, working on gradually getting as much of his length as possible inside her mouth.

“Don’t be anxious,” Bakugo answered behind her, placing himself between her legs, and she felt the tip of his dick in her entrance.

 _He_ was big, but that didn’t come as a surprise, considering his big dick energy. Besides, Bakugo’s dick had this curve that, when they fucked the right way, sent Mina in so many orgasms, she might as well be high. Her sex was warm and slippery, and he thrust inside her in one go, making her howl around Kiri’s cock and squeeze his balls a bit too tight.

“‘orry!” she apologized and massaged his balls for good measure.

“How can you even _talk_ like that?” Kirishima wondered and Bakugo chuckled.

The first thrust had been intense, but now he was moving short, nicely, building a delicious tempo. That heat in Mina’s core that had started to die when Kiri knocked on the door was beginning to show up again. Bakugo’s hand pressed the small of her back to make her raise her ass higher, and then, with his lubed hand, he started to massage her asshole.

A shiver went up Mina’s spine and she moaned, losing the momentum of her blowjob. She was so in the mood, it was crazy, and it didn’t take long for a finger to go in.

“What are you doing?” Kirishima asked and Mina knew for a fact that Bakugo was smiling. He enjoyed this way too much. Not that she was complaining. “Looks like she’s liking it.”

“Of course she is,” Bakugo replied, his other hand firmly grabbing her ass as he moved back and forth. She once called him the master of multitasking. “I’m prepping her for you, dumb ass. One more, Mina?” she nodded, letting go of Kiri’s cock to open the condom and roll it on his member. “You’re loosing up so easily.”

“Shut up,” Mina said, but her voice cracked and she had to rest her forehead on Kiri’s groin. He smelled of fresh showers and she felt a little bad for him — he’d need another shower after this for fucking sure. “Oh, yes, right there.”

“What was that?” Bakugo asked, hips coming to a halt, and Mina groaned.

“Come on, Katsuki!” she complained trying to move her hips back against his, but his hold was firm. “I’m so close.”

“It’s not the time for it yet,” he said, fingers moving inside her. Was he… jerking off?

“ _Katsuki…_ ” she tried again, and he stopped.

“I’m so confused,” Kiri said, catching their attention. “You guys have been doing this for a while, but this is new for me. I don’t understand…”

“Oh, Kiri,” Mina got on all fours, face close to his. “You’ll understand right about now.”

She kissed him, just a long press of lips, her hand working his wrapped member, and Katsuki leaned on her to talk in her ear, consequently coming all the way inside again.

“You ready?” he asked and she leaned back, looked into Kiri’s eyes.

“I am. You?”

“We’re really doing this, huh?” he asked nervously.

“Did you ever doubt?” Bakugo replied, and then he leaned further to kiss Kiri too, just like Mina did.

“Where did you put the lube?” she asked when he pulled back and Bakugo snorted.

“You need more?” he asked reaching for the tube that was near his feet and handing it to her. Mina nodded vigorously.

“That’s a lot to take in.”

“Okay, Eijiro,” Bakugo said as he helped Mina out with the lubricant. “Do you want to be face to face with her first or—”

Mina looked at Kiri, then, a smirk on her face. His eyes were on Bakugo and that adorable blush was on his cheeks again.

“Oh, he doesn’t want to look at me at all,” she said. She wasn’t offended, just amused, and Kiri got even redder. Mina kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“Go, then, woman,” Bakugo said slapping her ass before sliding off of her. “I like to watch them tits bounce anyway.”

Mina turned around, then, with her back to Kirishima, and positioned herself, reaching for his cock between her legs and aiming him in her ass.

“Wait, is this—” Kiri started and Bakugo shushed him with a quick kiss over Mina’s shoulder.

“No wait,” he said. “And yes, it is.”

“Oh, shit,” Mina hissed as she lowered herself, feeling the pressure in her back door. She both wondered if that was a good idea and braced herself for how good it was going to feel. “Oh, my.”

Mina’s free arm went around Bakugo’s shoulder for leverage and she looked up at him, mouth hanging open. He was watching with such intention, it was superhot. She lowered a few centimeters more and her body reacted right away, leg jerking, vaginal walls contracting.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she said under her breath, and Katsuki frowned at her.

“No way! I’m not even inside yet! _He_ is not even halfway in!” _What?_ “Besides, I’m not even close to coming, Mina, don’t do this to me.”

“You denied me for too long, and he’s so thick. I don’t know if you’re going to fit.”

“Stop shitting with me.”

“Did you do this before?” Kirishima asked and Mina looked back at him.

“DP?” she said and he nodded. “No. I did anal and other things, but no DP. Everyone’s first time today.”

“How you doing?” Bakugo asked, and Mina tried to lower a bit more, working hard to control her body, and then she nodded. She taught him that as well — communication. Bakugo was a great student.

“I’m good.”

“Okay,” he said and pecked her lips. “I’m gonna join. Save that orgasm for me.”

It was a deal.

Bakugo showed Kiri how to hold her hips up at the right height so they could experiment moving inside her at the same time, and then he lined with them. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her sex for some natural lubricant and smirked when the head slid inside.

“I prepped you well,” he said as she gasped, head tilting back on Kirishima’s shoulder. Her legs were starting to give up and she held tighter to Bakugo’s shoulder. He hissed and a moan came out of her mouth. “Fuck, that’s tight.”

She heard Kiri gasp on her ear, and his hips moved up, making her moan louder. _So thick. Oh, God_. She shivered all the way up, and Bakugo held tight to her waist, lowered his head to plant kisses on her boobs as he moved. His movements were wider than Kiri’s, but he did have more control of the rhythm. Besides, he knew her body so very well, that dick curve—

“You’re awfully quiet there, dude,” he said looking over Mina’s shoulder again to talk to Kiri. “We like us a noisy lover. Let loose.”

“I…” Kiri started to say, but Mina moaned louder, partly to exemplify, in part because _holy shit_. “I’m afraid I’m going to hurt her.”

“You won’t,” she immediately said, her voice all broken. “Remember how I said you’d make me feel good? Make me feel good.”

“Help a brother out, dude,” Bakugo said, still moving non-stop. He reached for Kiri’s face and planted another lusty kiss on his lips. “You feel me moving inside her, don’t you? Let me feel you as well.”

“Okay.” Kirishima said with resolve, and his grip on Mina’s hips tightened.

He moved out of her a few centimeters and just that small movement got a moan from both Mina and Bakugo moan; he prepared, found his balance. Mina was leaking juices already, so overstimulated and dangling at the edge as she was, and then—

“ _Holy fucking sh—!_ ”

Mina’s words were cut short as soon as Kiri started to move off-beat with Bakugo’s thrusts, going a bit deeper than he was at first, and that was it, she was seeing stars. Her words were replaced by screams of pleasure, and for a moment he stopped, but Bakugo must’ve signalized something over her shoulder, because soon Kiri was moving again and holy shit. Holy shit, this was awesome. H—

“Oh, fuck,” Bakugo said against her skin, one of her nipples in his mouth, and his thrusts got erratic, shallow.

Mina thought that she wouldn’t last one second when the two of them were inside her, but boy, her self-control was greater than she thought. Now, it was the boy in front of her who was crumbling. Sure she too was coming undone, but good Lord, if she wasn’t taking those boys with her.

“I’m gonna cum,” Kiri said in her ear, his thrusts too losing their tempo, his grip on her hips losing strength, and when he started to collapse, causing her to sit all the way down on his dick, a true howl came out of her as she squirted, the highest level of orgasm she could hit, like nothing she’d ever lived before. She felt Kiri’s cock twitch and she knew for a fact that he came too, their names falling from his lips. “Katsuki, Mina. Oh, my God.”

“Shit, I—” Bakugo gasped, falling on top of the other two, dick all the way inside Mina just like Kiri, and he came long and satisfactorily, the three of them breathing hard, sweat covering their skin. “Fuck, that was awesome.”

He lifted his head and kissed Mina first, and then Kiri, nice and slowly, out of breath.

“We should do this more often,” Kirishima offered, and Mina chuckled, struggling to untangle from them and lay on the bed. She was so sore and so happy right now.

“Yeah, like in about twenty minutes,” Bakugo said, helping Mina lay down and she laughed more.

“Forty,” she corrected. The boys were taking off the condoms and knotting them before they were thrown in the trashcan. Bakugo scoffed. “Unless you’re trying to break me.”

“You like it when you break,” he said, which… was true, but he shouldn’t have said it.

“Damn, Katsuki, what will our guest think of me?” she asked watching their every move. They joined her in the bed again and Bakugo pulled her to lay on her back, kissed right under her navel.

“That you’re a sex goddess, which is the biggest fucking reality,” he said.

“Flatterer.”

“That’s new,” Kirishima said joining them in the bed too. He tenderly caressed Mina’s hair. An aftershock of her orgasm made her tremble again and she ran her fingers in Bakugo’s hair.

“He gets soft when he orgasms,” she told Kiri. Bakugo still peppered kisses on her belly, treating her like a queen. She didn’t have to teach him that.

“Shut up,” he said and looked at Kirishima. “If we keep doing this, Eijiro, we have so many things to show you. She’s a great teacher.”

“I fucking am,” Mina said with a smile on her face and winked at Kiri. “Gotta be good at something, am I right?”

“You’re good at a lot of things,” Bakugo said frowning at her. “But this is definitely top three.”

“You’re only saying that because you didn’t have sex with anyone else.”

“Well, that’s about to change, ain’t it?” he said and they both looked at Kiri, who blushed violently. Mina smiled mischievously.

“I can go now, if you want to,” she said, mentioning to get up, but Bakugo was resting on her stomach and didn’t let her move.

“No, our twenty minutes are almost over,” he said.

“Forty,” she corrected again. Mina looked from Kiri to Bakugo one more time. “Next time, then. Be a good lover to him, understand me, Katsuki?”

Bakugo grunted.

“What else would I be?” he mumbled, his face hidden from her, probably from embarrassment. She looked at Kiri, who was smiling.

“Soft, see?” she asked, and for good measure, Bakugo growled.

“Twenty minutes.”

“Boy, be quiet,” Mina said firmly, and the delicious, rare laugh of Bakugo Katsuki echoed in the room.

No wonder she loved that stress relief so much. And with Kiri here too, well, the more, the merrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's always a kid that is the more forward in class. I remember that from junior high and high school, I remember talking to my friends about sex and the experiences~ we had. so I headcanon that Mina would be that one forward, experienced student from class A, it suits her outgoing personality. you can disagree with me, that's okay. just keep in mind that you don't need to be rude.


	4. pipe (BakuCamie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again with bnha! I'm almost caught up, guys.  
> this time, my lovely bakucamie. kiribaku is my favorite "bakugo ship" and bnha ship overall, but also I don't think I write them very well, and so, I go with my #2 baku-ship!  
> both characters are around 17 years old in this oneshot.  
> I didn't do exactly what the prompt asked, but it was the perfect opportunity to write another of my headcanons from my "crossroads" series. hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> title is Christina Aguilera's song "pipe".
> 
> bakucamie; taped sex; underage

“What the fuck are you doing, airhead?” Katsuki asked when Camie stopped their steamy make-out session to get her phone and position it on his bookshelf, camera on in selfie mode. She made faces at herself as she angled it, offering him a nice view of her fine ass in the meantime.

“I’m…” Camie said, sticking her tongue out in concentration and taking her time to give him an answer. She looked back at him when satisfied. “Saving it for eternity.”

“You’re not snapchatting us having sex,” he said firmly.

Camie stood straight, hands on her back, breasts perking.

“Of course not, silly,” she said and joined him on the bed. “This is for our eyes only.”

Sounded like bullshit, but Katsuki knew that there was no stopping Camie when she had something in mind, so he just went on with it. And to think that it all started with a game of strip poker.

Camie was going to spend the night at his family house that weekend because Katsuki lived close to the airport and she’d have a flight early in the morning. They _swore_ that nothing would happen, and his parents believed him, leaving the two of them alone. And they were so sure nothing would happen. But then Camie’s top was off, and Katsuki was left in his boxers, and they… they had chemistry.

The game was forgotten, skin on skin replacing cards, and before long they were breathing hard, moaning each other’s names, nails digging on backs and hips tightly squeezed.

First time, it was breathy and kind of weird, but at the same time extremely hot. Katsuki and Camie were, as expected, a perfect match. He came fast, and to compensate, he went down on her for a good five minutes until she was shaking all over and calling his name. By that time that happened, he was hard again and ready for round two, but all Camie wanted to do was lay there and make out, long, deep kisses, fingers tangled in hair.

“This is crazy,” she said against his lips, eyes open to look at him, and he agreed.

“That a complaint?” Katsuki asked and Camie smiled.

“Fuck no.”

And that was when she put a finger on his lips, told him to wait, and got up to position her phone. When she rejoined him, her arms went around his neck to bring him close, chest against his, nipples hard and poking. Camie’s boobs were something out of this world. Katsuki’s hands slid down her back and to her ass, grabbing like his life depended on it.

“Let’s put on a show,” she said between quick kisses on the corner of his mouth and along his jaw. “What do you think?”

Camie let go of him and crawled on the bed, face towards the camera and ass to him.

“Do you like it that way?” she asked and he sucked in a breath.

“Good Lord, Camie,” he answered, and reached for the strip of condoms to get one. He quickly put it on and got on his knees behind her, aiming for her entrance and slowly sliding in.

Camie’s back arched and she moaned with pleasure, purring like a cat as he moved his hips. Katsuki slid his hand up all the way to her hair and got a good hold at the strands. He wasn’t a rough lover, the type to pull and slap, but he had firm hands and liked it when his partner was in the position he wanted, so he pulled lightly, just to make her stand straighter instead of on fours.

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned moving with him, their hips meeting halfway, the sound of skin on skin echoing in his room. “Right there, Bakubae.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said, not for the first time.

“What do I call you then?” she asked, her voice coming in shortcuts because of the way they were hitting it.

That was a good question with an obvious answer, even though very few people called him like that. He put his other arm around her stomach, and Camie reached up and back to hold him, her hand in his hair. When he spoke, his voice came out as breathy as hers.

“Katsuki. You call me Katsuki.”

She caught her breath, but it only lasted a second and then she was back to their nice rhythm slamming against him as they fucked quick and deep. Camie’s free hand went to the side of his hip and Katsuki slammed harder, making her moan more; he himself was edging his limit, low groans vibrating in his chest.

“Fuck, Camie,” he exclaimed, slamming faster, so intently that she fell forward on her elbows, Katsuki on top of her.

“Katsuki,” she cried out, a hand between her legs to accelerate her own orgasm. Synchronizing their climax was hella hard, but she could do it, she knew she could. “Fuck yes, _fuck_.”

He thrust harder, just a little longer, and then he came hard falling on top of her and shooting in the condom so many times Katsuki thought he would surely be spent after he was done.

Under him, Camie was trembling, hair sticking with sweat on her face, and he pushed it the side. She smiled at him beautifully, and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Gee, you know how to fuck,” she said under her breath and he smiled. He inched his mouth closer to her ear.

“Some say I’m a natural.”

Camie chuckled and he looked up, for the first time remembering of the camera. He could see now that the way she positioned it, the whole bed was in the frame, and he caught himself staring at his image on top of her, his hair down with sweat, skin glistering. He had to throw that condom away, but for now, all he wanted was to stay inside Camie as long as possible.

All of that was on tape, and Katsuki had to admit that it was kind of hot. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, both of their breath considerably slower now.

“Did you do it for the camera?” he asked and she scoffed, awkwardly reached out to pat his hair.

“Katsuki, whatever is on tape is to remember me of you. I don’t want to remember something if it’s fake.”

He smiled.

“Corny ass bitch.”

“That’s my American name,” she replied and they laughed together. “Now get off so I can ride you.”

Katsuki shook his head, but did as she said. Camie was in her third year of school and making her name with the pro heroes, they probably wouldn’t have the chance to repeat something like this ever again. They had to enjoy their day together as best as possible, and those videos would certainly come in hand any day.


	5. candyman (Royai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm doing this right, but this oneshot is more of a crack fic than anything else. it doesn't have a sex scene, so you are warned about that.  
> you know where the title came from ;)
> 
> royai; cock worship; crack fic

There was no such thing as a drunk Hawkeye. As a matter of fact, she never ever drank alcohol except for special occasions, and even so, she kept her cool.

But there were special occasions, and there were _special occasions_ , which was the case in Alphonse Elric’s wedding. It was held in Xing, and Xingese wine proved to be deliciously sweet and highly alcoholic.

“Should we stop her?” Winry wondered eyeing Riza as she got herself a third glass of wine, baby girl in her lap chewing on a pork rib.

“Nah,” Roy said drinking his own wine very carefully. “I want to see what three-drinks-Riza looks like.”

Three-drinks-Riza liked to dance.

Four-drinks-Riza liked to laugh.

Five-drinks-Riza, well… liked to talk.

“Hey, boss…” Fuery called as subtly as possible, approaching their table. His cheeks were blushed, a sign that he too had been drinking, but he seemed to be sober enough to be discreet. “Uh… did you happen to… you know… Hawkeye. Because if you haven’t, she’s letting her imagination…”

At the mention of Riza’s name, Roy sat straighter and pay close attention, but Fuery was making little to no sense.

“Hey, start over,” Roy interrupted. “And put the words in an order that people can understand.”

“Well…” Fuery blushed even more and avoided eye contact. “Hawkeye is… well…” he pointed somewhere on his back and Roy looked over, saw a group of people around someone else, and he could swear Havoc and Catalina were there too. “She’s talking about you, sir. More specifically what you _like_.”

“Like?” Roy asked and Fuery nodded.

“Yeah, you know? What you like… in bed.”

Edward chocked on his food, but Roy got on his feet immediately, strutting in the group’s direction to get Riza out of there just in time to hear some of what she was saying.

“…oral, it’s my favorite, because his dick… he has a _great_ dick…”

“Oh, my God,” someone said, and Roy finally broke through the crowd.

Riza was in the middle, a bottle of beer in her hand. Her eyelids were dropping and cheeks were rosy. She was sitting on a stool, legs crossed, her dress slit showing off a good part of her leg.

“…it’s thick and big — I mean, I think it’s big, ‘cause I can’t fit it in my mouth, but—”

“Alright, okay, that’s enough,” Roy interrupted taking the beer from Riza’s hand and setting it on the counter before helping her to get on her feet. “Let’s go, Riza, you’ve had enough drinks for tonight.”

“What? I only had— _oh_ , Roy! Guys, this is Roy!” she exclaimed throwing an arm around his shoulders. Looked like she didn’t even realize it was him at first. “ _The_ Roy I was talking about. _We’re secret lovers_.”

Riza tried to whisper that last part, but it didn’t come as a whisper at all, and Roy started to drag her away.

“No, we’re not,” he said emphatically.

“His dick is really great!”

“Okay, you’re drunk, everybody got it, let’s go.”

Riza laughed.

“I’m gonna get some.”

“Riza, for fuck’s sake,” Roy said taking as far as possible from that crowd. When Riza find out that Rebecca and Jean were there and didn’t stop her, she would kill them, and he would let her.

“Wait, I was having fun!” she complained pouting at him, and they stopped at their table, where he got a glass of water.

“Drink up,” he said putting the glass in her hands and she did what he said.

“Hey, Riza,” Ed called. “What’s that story about the things the Colonel likes to do in bed?”

“Ed, baby,” Riza said leaning on the table. “It’s General. And isn’t it weird you want to know that kind of thing?”

Winry chuckled.

“Even when she’s drunk she manages to mom you.”

“That’s no fun,” Ed mumbled. Roy was sure he wanted to have at least _something_ to bother him with later.

“Drink more,” Roy commanded and Riza made a face.

“But it’s _water_!” she complained and spun around too fast, tripping on her own feet. The only reason she didn’t fall was because Roy had a firm hand around her middle. “Damn shoes. Where’s that wine?”

“There is no more wine for you,” Roy said. “Just water. Drink.”

“Fuck water,” Riza said pushing his hand away and bending over, reaching for the clasp of her sandals. “Help me out of these.”

“Drink your water and I will.”

Complaining, Riza did what he said and Roy got on his knee to unclasp her sandals for her. She took those heels off, stumbling a bit as she did and using Roy to keep her balance.

“You are really strong, you know?” she said squeezing his upper arm. “I like it when you throw me in the b—”

Roy covered her mouth with a hand and started to head out.

“We’re leaving,” he said with a nod in the others’ direction.

Ling had designed rooms for all the guests, and so that was where he was taking Riza — to her room. She stumbled on her feet and talked dirty all the way up, and Roy deeply regretted letting her drink that much.

“There you go,” he said when they got to her room, shutting the door behind him, and the moment he did that, Riza grabbed the belt of his pants, fumbling to open it. “Riza, come on.”

“What?” she asked pulling him to the bed. “You like spontaneous, right?”

“You are really drunk,” he said pushing her hands and making her sit on the bed. “And you need to rest.”

He reached for the zipper of her dress to take it off, and her hands went to his fly again, getting it open.

“Come on, Roy,” Riza said going for sexy, but only finding sleepy. She rubbed him over his clothes, trying to jerk him off. “Give me that big dick of yours.”

In all honesty, it was really hard to keep a straight face with Riza like that, definitely a side of her he’d never seen. She wasn’t a talker, and under any circumstance she would say the words “cock” and “dick” so deliberately. As a matter of fact, the most spontaneous thing they ever did was on her kitchen counter back in Central. Sex was always amazing, of course, but it never went like _this_. They were too disciplined for that.

“Let’s get you comfortable first,” he said, getting the straps of her dress down and past her arms.

“Comfortable, huh,” Riza said laying down. Roy struggled to take the dress off down her hips. “I like comfy. This bed is comfy.”

“Yeah, it’s comfy,” he said sliding the dress off, and when he went to help her lay her head on the pillow, she was already asleep. Roy tucked her in and pushed her hair out of her face tenderly. “I don’t think you’ll do this ever again, Hawkeye. But it was a little funny.”

“I love Xing,” she mumbled rubbing her face against the pillow.

Roy loved it too. Xing was the future, but so was her. He’d make sure she would have a good night of sleep, and then they could talk it out in the morning. Their affair might just be out, after all, and they’d have a lot to explain. But it could be left for tomorrow.


	6. super bass (EraserNight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this fic that is really domestic with Midnight, Eraser and Mic, and I wondered if I'd ever get to write them a little more... intensely. well, ain't kinktober just the opportunity? characters are in their late 30s in this oneshot, and I think that's the oldest I wrote so far? wow.  
> title from nicki minaj's bop.  
> anyway, have fun!
> 
> eraser/midnight; aphrodisiacs; established relationship

“What are you up to, now?” Shota asked observing Nemuri as she went about their room wearing nothing but her transparent nightdress.

She had bought a tray of food to the bedroom and a bottle of _something_ he couldn’t quite know what was, but considering the dinner she prepared earlier, he had a good guess. She only half-turned to him and smiled, the tip of her tongue sticking to the corner of her lips.

“Relax, Shota,” she said, pouring something into a small bowl. “Take your clothes off.”

The girls were sleeping, and Hizashi was on a mission, so they had time just for themselves for the first time in a while. Being a trouple with two kids wasn’t very easy to handle, and sometimes their pleasure was neglected. It’d be worst, he thought, if the woman of the house wasn’t Nemuri; you could count on her to spice things up.

Dinner had been _hot_ , and Shota could feel the effects on his body. The mix of pepper, ginger, and cinnamon rushed his blood, and he didn’t feel this fired up in months. He did what she asked, taking off his shirt and pants, but keeping his boxers on — if Nemuri could keep her camisole, he might as well have some layers too — just in time for her to come to him with the bowl and the bottle that was promptly offered to him.

“Take a sip,” she commanded. He got the bottle from her hand.

“What is it?” Shota asked reading the label. “Catuaba?”

“A little something I discovered in my trip to South America,” Nemuri said seductively, inching closer and planting a kiss on his neck, right next to his Adam apple. “Try it.”

She spoke with her lips on his skin, and her voice sent vibrations to him, so he decided to do what she said, raising the bottle and taking a sip. It was very alcoholic, but also sweet, and Shota wasn’t sure he liked the taste, though it wasn’t _that bad_ either.

Nemuri stepped back and used her fingers to get what was inside the bowl, and Shota had a chance to see it for the first time. Strawberries cut in half, coated with honey. Was he tripping or did her whole meal course had something in common? She brought a piece of strawberry to her mouth, honey smearing her lower lip, and then she got on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Shota’s lips were covered in honey, then, so he licked them, using the movement to deepen the kiss. In return, he got to share some of her strawberries, and his arm went around Nemuri’s waist, pressing her against him. He could feel the heat of her body and his blood rushing to all the right places, and suddenly he wanted more.

They had to part to swallow their food, and when they did, Nemuri got the catuaba from him, swallowed a few long gulps. Impressive.

“Bed,” she said, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Shota sat on the bed already hard and tenting his underwear and Nemuri followed him, offering the bottle again. He gladly took it and mirrored her long gulps, letting the alcohol do its trick, and then she was straddling him, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses, leaving honey marks on his skin. He reached for the bowl in her hand and got himself a strawberry too, chewing a few times before washing it down with the drink.

It was one hell of a dangerous combination.

Nemuri’s hips moved on their own accord, rubbing against his rigid member, and Shota couldn’t help but let a moan out. Her clothed hard nipples were pressed against him, and with honey coated fingers he touched her ass under her nightdress, squeezing it tight and making her moan.

“Give it to me, Shota,” she said looking in his eyes and then kissing him, her sex hot and wet rocking against his.

“Dammit, Nemuri,” he replied, leaving the bottle on the bed table to use both hands properly.

He got the bowl from her and placed it next to the catuaba, and then he got that damn camisole off. Was it possible that Nemuri was getting prettier with time? Shota knew her since they were teens, and she was hardly ever afraid of showing skin, especially after she got a good hold of her quirk. Seeing her was no news, but over twenty years and two kids later, it never ceased to amaze him.

As soon as the dress was out, she kissed him long and hard, tongue exploring his mouth, battling with his for dominance. Nemuri liked to top, but so did Shota. When it was the three of them, it was easier to handle — Hizashi was one hell of a bottom that they could share — but when it was just the two of them, there was always some sort of power play.

Nemuri was fast, but Shota was stronger, and he used that for his advantage. He held her easily and flipped them on the bed, making her lay on her back while still kissing, and her hands went from his shoulders to the waist of his boxers, pushing them down to free his member.

They didn’t wait for it to be all the way off. Nemuri had planned it out and she knew that Shota would get like this; she knew him well and he knew her too. She anxiously aimed him in her entrance and he slid in with no effort, granting a loud moan for the both of them. Her sex was slippery and burning hot, just like his member, and he went balls deep in one go. He moved, hips going back and forth in a nice rhythm, and her legs went up, ankles crossing behind his back to determine just how shallow she wanted him to get.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Shota asked seeing her smile at him, eyes half-lidded with pleasure; his voice coming out in short breathes according to his thrusts, and she managed to moan without breaking the smile. A truly magnificent woman, his lover. “All that food.”

Nemuri raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“We could use some excitem— _oh, shit,_ do it again.”

He’d found it, her sweet spot. It wasn’t unknown territory, but it _was_ easier to get there with two guys. When it was just him, the best was to get there as fast as possible and then enjoy an overstimulated Nemuri for as long as possible. Overstimulated Nemuri meant the best sex you would ever have every single time.

So Shota did it again, angling his hips to match her, and when he hit her spot one more time, Nemuri rolled with him, contracting her walls to give him a nice squeeze. She felt so good, and she was so good at it, sometimes it drove him crazy.

Her legs tightened around him, making him move in shorter thrusts, and her whole body trembled, making her moan louder, so he covered her mouth with his hand.

“The girls,” he reminded her. If one of them woke up, he’d end up with a massive case of blue balls and she would be grumpy for the rest of the week. You wouldn’t one to meet sexually frustrated Nemuri on any day.

She nodded, watering eyes looking into his, and he removed his hand from her mouth. After that, she muffled every moan by biting her lip or biting his shoulder.

“Oh, God,” she said when he dropped on top of her, face hidden on the curve of her neck as he pounded inside her quickly, her hips meeting him even though she was shaking, her nails digging on his back.

“Nemuri,” he moaned and sucked at her skin leaving a hickey. “Shit, I’m—”

“I’m almost there, come on,” she said squirming, her walls contracting around him, working hard to milk him and gosh, if she wasn’t perfect! “Shota!”

He tensed, burying deep inside her, and her body screamed with pleasure, even though she kept from crying out by pressing her lips to his already bruised shoulder. Shota came hard, filling Nemuri’s womb with his seed with no second thought, and her legs tangled with his, keeping him inside for longer than necessary. It was okay, he liked that, even though he maybe was too heavy on top of her. They’d been doing this for long enough to be used with each other and the kiss they shared afterward let them know how much one loved the other.

Besides, those aphrodisiacs were great. Just give Shota a few minutes more and he’d be ready to go again in no time. Nemuri really was a remarkable woman.


	7. celebrate you (IzuOcha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! I was going to write something for yesterday's prompt, but the smut part of the oneshot was simply not happening, so I dropped it altogether. but I'm back today with a little something that could or could not be part of my "crossroads" series, read it as you please.  
> yes, this is UA dorms shenanigans, meaning that the characters are underage again. well.  
> title from christina aguilera's "pipe"
> 
> izuocha; titfucking; underage; established relationship

It was incredible how something that felt so good was also so tiring. Ochaco wondered about it laying on top of Izuku catching her breath, body trembling with her high. He made her feel so good it should be a crime.

He caressed her back, fingers soft against her sweaty skin, and Ochaco shuddered again, melting under his touch. Honestly, why did she fight her feelings for him for so long was a mystery, no one made her feel so amazing like him, and she wanted to make him feel even better.

Her hand slid up Izuku’s abs and chest all the way to his neck, and she started to pepper kisses on the junction of his neck and shoulder, down his collarbone. Ochaco wanted to taste him, so she went a little lower, tested a small bite on his chest and he hissed, hips jerking up in response. _Interesting._

“Ocha…” he said meeting her eyes, and she kissed the bite mark and smiled at him. It wouldn’t bruise, she was nice like that. Her hand went down and got a hold of his member, careful not to activate her quirk.

“You’re still hard,” she said, doing her best to sound sexy.

Ochaco knew that, because he’d been holding back his orgasm in favor of hers, but it always felt great to touch him — he felt nice, warm, and so big. She moved her hand tentatively once, and Izuku moaned, head tilting back. She knew for a fact that he was _oh, so close_. She bit her lower lip and squeezed him a little tighter, jerking with precision, and his hips moved to meet her halfway.

“That too tight, Deku?” she asked moving her hand up and down, and he moaned again.

Getting on her knees on the bed without stopping, Ochaco lowered her head to his member, lips gently placing a kiss on the tip of his cock before she licked the slit. She could taste herself in him, especially when she sucked in the head, rolling her tongue around it expertly.

It’d been a few months since they got together, and by now it was no news that Ochaco couldn’t deepthroat _that_ , but no gag reflex would stop her from having fun with her boyfriend. Instead, as she bobbed her head dribbling as much saliva as possible, sucking as if her life depended on it, she positioned between Izuku’s legs, one hand working his length with two fingers, the other massaging his balls just how he liked it, and Izuku was damn near coming undone.

Ochaco let go of him with a loud pop, cutting Deku’s moan midway, saliva down her chin, and he looked at her frustrated, only for her amusement. She took a deep breath, wiped her chin with the back of her hand, and grabbed her boobs with both hands.

“Don’t worry, babe,” she said with a wink, cheeks extra blushed. It’d been months, but she still got shy sometimes. Not shy enough, though. “You can fuck my boobs and come for me.”

Izuku’s eyes widened. They rarely ever did that kind of thing, but Ochaco knew that he was particularly fond of her breasts. Every opportunity he had to hold them or leave some sort of mark on them, he took. As a matter of fact, there was a hickey on her left boob starting to purple that would keep her away from any kind of rack for a few days.

With a knowing smile, Ochaco neared Izuku’s member again. It stood perfectly up, trembling a little, ready for release, and she put him between her boobs. There were enough saliva and pre-cum to make it slip on her skin with little to no effort, and Izuku groaned with the feeling.

She kissed the tip of his cock again and then started moving; she truly enjoyed to see the pleasure on her boyfriend’s face, got off on the way he said her name so breathily, and loved to make him feel good. Izuku was soon meeting Ochaco’s movements, hips eagerly going up and down, heating the valley of her breasts, and his groans grew urgent, hands fisting the sheets under him.

“Ocha, love, I’m gonna—” he managed, and she lowered her head, opening her mouth in an effort to avoid any semen in her hair — that would be hard to explain once she went down to shower, if anyone saw her — and she was surprised by a fierce shot on her palate, warm cum straight into her mouth. “ _Shit_ ,” Izuku said, still humping her breasts and covering them as well with his semen. It was fine, she was glad to see him so satisfied.

Ochaco spat the semen on her own breasts and let Izuku continue humping until he was completely done, and then she spread it on her skin with her hands, all under Deku’s lustful, watching eyes. She was putting on a show just for him.

“You are so fucking hot,” he said, voice hoarse as he watched her, and Ochaco smirked.

“You mean dirty,” she replied, hands still working all that spit and semen. Izuku shook his head.

“Well, you’re a little dirty,” he said making her chuckle. “But so am I. And I love you.”

Well, she could tell by the way he drove her up the walls, but it was always nice to hear him say it. Izuku sat up and Ochaco leaned closer, kissed him long and hard, one tasting the other in each other’s mouths. When they parted, they were both smiling.

“I love you too,” she said honestly, and Izuku reached out, put a strand of hair behind her ear. He was loving and amazing, and she was so, so lucky. Life was extremely good.


	8. maybe this time (AruAni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of longest oneshot so far goes to.........  
> this one has spoilers from chapter 31, 82 and 83 of the manga, as well as the time skip.
> 
> this oneshot is very plot heavy, fyi, and maybe with not enough smut, but well.  
> it's past 2am as I post this and I'm so tired, please don't ask me what I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. title is from cabaret's famous bittersweet song "maybe this time".
> 
> have fun

_“Okay…” Annie said, fishing the ring from her pocket and putting it on her index finger. “Let’s go.”_

_She rolled the ring with her thumb for a moment, facing away from Armin, but before they could leave that alley, she fully turned to him, almost collapsing against his chest._

_“Wait,” she said in a second thought. Maybe…_

_“Annie…?” Armin started, but he was cut short by her lips on his; her hand went to his neck and she could feel his tense pulse under her digits._

_The kiss was just a press of lips and when she leaned back, he was wide-eyed, scared. And she was definitely fucked, but that was another story._

_“I’m…” she started, the words struggling to come out. “Glad you’re okay.”_

_“Annie,” Armin said, holding her hip and pulling her closer._

_He leaned down and kissed her again, this time for real, and her grip on him tightened as their lips parted to add a new layer of depth to the kiss. He was a terrible liar, but a great kisser. Had she been the last bit naïve, she would’ve fallen for it. Armin reluctantly let go and Annie stared right into his eyes as he said his next words, the most honest he’d been so far._

_“I’m sorry for putting you through this.”_

_She was sorry too._  

* * *

 

Things felt so different out of her crystal. Five years had passed by, Hitch told her as they walked around the hospital room that was working as Annie’s cell, and it really looked like things had changed. For starters, that hospital looked less like the miserable thing it had been when she was a cadet and more like, well, the hospitals back home.

Hitch told her that some of them went to Marley, but she didn’t offer many details. Annie wondered how her family was, and if she had a place to go back to. In the crystal, so many scenarios played in her head, so many things out of her reach, but now that she was out she didn’t know where to start.

The door clicked and slid open as if answering her question, and from the bed, she saw Armin step inside.

“Behave,” Hitch said to him and he frowned at her.

“I always behave,” he said, and she tsk-ed. Annie wondered if they were some kind of friends now, and maybe she’d ask later.

The door closed and Armin looked at her. When she came out of that crystal in a half-dazed state, confused out of her mind, she half shifted and damn near brought the building down on herself, but Armin had been there and in one go he both protected the guards and got her out of her weakened titan form — not that she remembered it; that was, at least, what others told her.

She’d been getting visitors ever since, Hanji, Onyankopon, and Levi came to talk to her, but ever since her crystal cracked she didn’t see Armin. For the first time since that day, he was here, looking at her.

“Hey,” he said timidly, and Annie nodded.

“Hey,” she answered.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

“Better, I guess,” she said vaguely. Truth was, she was feeling great, titan powers back on track like good old times.

Armin stepped closer.

“That’s good to hear,” he said cautiously approaching her. He was wearing toned-down military apparel — dark pants, a belt, a jacket over a white buttons shirt — and he looked _fine_. Unfairly fine, as a matter of fact.

“You cut your hair,” Annie pointed out and Armin brushed his fringe to the side automatically, a pink tint going to the tip of his ears.

“Yeah, most of us did, actually. Connie, Mikasa and Sasha too.” He slowed down at Sasha’s name and swallowed, eyes down.

Annie’s heart ached a little because they made sure to tell her about _that_ too. She could pretend all she wanted that the time spent in Paradis meant anything to her, but she had lived with them for three years. She cared.

“I know what happened to her,” she said, voice low. “Hanji told me. You must think we’re all monsters after learning about us, huh?”

She didn’t dare look at him, but she saw his shadow, how he shook his head no.

“We are all the same, Annie,” Armin said tenderly. “People trying our best with the information we have.”

He stepped even closer, and Annie noticed how tall he was now, taller than she remembered him being. That hospital bed was higher than her hip, and sitting there, she still was half a head shorter than him.

“All the time in your crystal,” Armin said and she looked up at him. “How was it?”

Annie frowned but answered his question.

“Like a dream, not always good,” she said tucking her hair behind her year. “I know you and Hitch visited me. I remember your voices. Thank you.”

“I think you understand,” he said. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, so he shoved them on the pockets of his pants. Such a un-Armin thing to do. “What I’m going through, I mean. The conflict.”

“How are you so sure I understand?” Annie asked defiantly, chin up, and Armin smirked.

“Did you find an answer?” he said instead.

“For what?”

“Before you went berserk, you said you wondered why you didn’t kill me when you had the chance. Do you know why now?”

“I thought you were smart enough to know I had answered my own question earlier,” Annie said raising an eyebrow at him. He tilted his head.

“You mean the kiss? Weren’t that _your_ bet?”

“Maybe,” she said, and she couldn’t help but look at his lips. She wondered if they still felt the same. Her eyes went back to his. “Maybe I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Well, we know now that that wasn’t goodbye,” he said shrugging and leaning closer. “I wonder what you’ll do now that we have another hello.”

Annie’s eyes widened, both eyebrows up with the surprise, and she couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face.

“Holy shit, Arlert,” she said under her breath. “That was so fucking smooth.”

He chuckled.

“No, it wasn’t.”

She shrugged.

“Agree to disagree.”

“I guess it’s an impasse then.”

Annie’s smile trembled as she looked at him.

“Why are you being nice to me? You know I could fuck it up any moment. I could escape right now.”

“You could _try_ ,” he said, emphasis on the _try_ not going unnoticed. He pushed his hair to the side again. “But how much time you have left now? Couple of years? You don’t need to fight at this point. You have no reason to fight anymore.”

“Armin,” Annie said reaching for his hand, and the moment she touched him, she saw it — the fight with Bert, and the colossal titan being passed down, Armin’s burden and the ups and downs of living this cursed life; and Marley crushed under Eldian’s hands. And so much regret, like venom in their veins.

She pulled back, feeling the tears fall down on her cheeks.

“It’s true,” she said under her breath, fingers going to her face to wipe the tears away, blue eyes staring right into his.

“Which part surprised you?” he asked.

He was a titan now. He was the colossal titan now. Why he had to deserve that life, Annie didn’t know.

“That’s how you knew,” Annie said instead. “You touched the crystal. Did you pull me out?”

“I…” Armin said apologetically. “I really don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Armin,” she said reaching for his face and touching his cheek. “How long do you have?”

“About eight years,” he told her covering her hand with his. This was so fucked up.

“Goddamnit,” she cussed under her breath. With his other hand, Armin lifted her chin to make her look at him again.

“Annie,” he called softly, almost apologetically. “What do you want to do?”

So many things. She wanted to do so many things.

“I don’t know where to start,” she confessed and he dropped their hands, lightly squeezing her fingers.

“Start here,” he suggested, and she frowned as she looked at him.

Annie pulled him closer, between her legs, and made Armin lean forward to meet her halfway for a kiss. That was what he meant, right? To start with him? Probably not, but that was what she chose to go with, and so her other hand went behind his neck to hold him against her.

At first, Armin seemed surprised by her actions, but soon he relaxed and reciprocated the kiss, leaning closer, hands going to her waist to press her against him.

It was just like she remembered him, only better. They kissed long, slowly, gradually adding layers, barely stopping for air. Before they knew it, they were laying on the bed, Armin partially on top of Annie; as they kissed, her hands went to the buttons of his shirt to get it open, and his hands went under her white cotton shirt, fingers inching closer to her breasts at each passing minute.

Armin got on his knees and shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor and he was so fast to get back to kissing Annie that she barely processed it. She pushed his half-open shirt down his shoulder as they kissed, her tongue exploring his mouth, tangling with his. He seemed so eager, but at the same time reluctant to go further, and Annie wanted to tell him to relax and stay with her, but she didn’t know how to put the words together.

She tried to pull him on top of her and felt him hard against the side of her hip, something that made her gasp with surprise, stopping the kiss. Taking her reaction the wrong way, Armin blushed and immediately sat up by her feet, trying to hide his erection with his hands.

“Armin,” Annie called, poking him with her foot. He shyly looked over at her. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I…” he gulped, and his eyes traveled down her body. Her nipples were hard, evident through the fabric of her shirt, and the hem was raised, showing part of her stomach. She was wearing cotton shorts that barely covered her thighs, and she could feel the wetness starting to pool her underwear.

Annie didn’t know much about how this all worked beside some sex-ed classes here and there, but she was pretty sure she’d know what to do. Didn’t they all? So she lifted her hips and slid her shorts and panties down to her knees, and she was glad to see Armin help her out of them without her having to ask.

She sat up, then, and got closer; her hands gently pushed his away and she unbuttoned and zipped down his pants. She noticed that he was taking his shoes off, and so she focused on getting that damn shirt off before she moved to what really mattered.

Four years had been enough for Armin to get some mass and defined muscles, but Annie was more impressed by the volume on his crotch. She looked in his eyes and licked her lips, and soon they were kissing again, her palms squeezing his cheeks as their lips molded together.

He let go and stood by the bed again, and she went to the middle, getting ready. This was happening. It probably shouldn’t, considering that she was some sort of war prisoner, but it was happening and she was totally into it, no questions asked. Things could change tomorrow, but right now she would have Armin just for her, and she would be his.

Annie removed her shirt and tossed it over her shoulder the moment she saw that Armin was taking off his pants, and she bit her lip at the sign of him. Armin blushed under her gaze.

“What?” he asked self-consciously, and Annie smiled, offered him a hand.

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for,” she said, and he smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before climbing on the bed with her.

Annie smiled and tangled her fingers in Armin’s hair when they leaned for another kiss. His hands traveled to her sides, placing her where he wanted on the bed, and she leaned on her back, Armin placing himself on top of her. Annie opened her legs to give him space, and he pressed his thigh against hers as they kissed, his erection uncomfortable against her belly.

He let go for a moment and fixed his position, and Annie helped guide him to the right entry. It was only when she got a hold of his member against her wet sex that she realized how hot her skin was.

“You okay?” Armin asked when he saw her gulp. Annie nodded, her foot going up and down his calf, their thighs rubbing together.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Keep going.”

He moved forward, then, and Annie’s back arched with the sharp sensation of his member entering her. She grabbed his upper arms in reflex, hissing at the feeling, and Armin’s movements became much slower, careful. He gave her plenty of time to grow used to his size as he slid in, and when he was all the way inside, he kissed her lips, her lids, her neck until she relaxed under him and her breathing calmed.

Annie didn’t even realize how tense she’d been at that first contact, but she was glad to realize that the pain and discomfort quickly gave away to an odd pleasure. Her hold on his arms loosened and that was Armin’s cue to start moving again, steady hip motions in and out almost all the way, and through Annie’s came a breathy moan.

The reaction was immediate and Armin’s rhythm increased gradually; they were so close together, and their moans mixed in their ragged breaths and sloppy kisses, heat increasing in Annie’s core. She crossed her ankles behind Armin’s back, and there were so many things happened in her body and mind that she didn’t even have it in her to let out any sound.

She held tight to Armin, the heat inside her getting damn unbearable, and with a shaky groan, he stopped altogether, filling Annie with something warm. He kissed her lips, hips moving a lot calmer, and then rested his forehead against hers, and she stared into those vibrant blue eyes of his as she herself tried to catch her breath.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Armin said, and for the first time, Annie felt like she was glad to be there, in Paradis, alive. It was one hell of a crazy scenario, but it worked in her head, at least for now. She tilted her head and pecked his lips.

Tomorrow would be another day.


	9. bend over (EraserMicNight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also part of my "crossroads" series, and again you don't actually read them to understand what's going on here. this chapter is kind of long, and was actually a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy.  
> title is from cheetah's song "bend over"
> 
> eraser/mic/midnight; creampie

The three adults stood by the feet of the queen-sized bed of Hizashi’s apartment feeling unsettled and a little bit anxious. Were they _sure_ that was a good idea? How many times would that have to happen until they got what they wanted? Would it even _happen_?

That moment right before _something_ was always so full of questions, and a bit embarrassed Shota looked over at Nemuri, who was standing between him and Hizashi. She had braided her hair, and she was wearing her cat-like glasses. Her clothes were impressively more modest than her usual apparel — a short dress that didn’t quite hang to every curve of her body, the easy-to-take-off high heels that put the two of them almost at the same height left behind when they arrived — and after working by her side for so long it was so strange to see her in casual clothes.

“Where do we start?” Hizashi asked, breaking the silence. He looked over at Nemuri too. “How do you want to do this?”

It’d been something they agreed on beforehand too, that Nemuri would lead the way. Also, that she wouldn’t go overboard with her dominatrix act, because they had an objective in mind and the fun, playful part of it could come after — like next week if they decide to keep it up, which probably would be the case.

Nemuri took a deep breath, hands on her hips, and then she clicked her tongue.

“Okay,” she said grabbing one of Shota’s hands and palming Hizashi’s chest with the other, leading him to the side of the bed. She took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand, and Hizashi did the same. “Well… how about…”

Her hand went to the back of Hizashi’s neck and Nemuri pulled him down for a kiss that started timid, slow, but as soon as Zashi’s hands went to her hips, things started to heat up.

Shota watched the two of them from up-close, the way Nemuri moved her lips, how Zashi grabbed her, raising her dress, the way his hair fell forward when Nemuri undid his hair bun, and in his core, something started to heat up. He stepped closer, hand lightly brushing her neck as he pushed Nemuri’s braid to the side to place a kiss on her skin, and she gasped surprised and then hummed when his hips connected with hers.

One of Nemuri’s hands reached back to grab Shota’s hair while she still kissed Hizashi, and with the three of them pressed together like that, Shota reached under her dress to yank down her underwear; her fingers pulled at his hair with the intrusion, but he continued anyway and soon her panties were on the floor.

It was their cue to start taking their clothes off, so they briefly stopped with the kissing to get it done. Hizashi took off his shirt and quickly worked on removing his pants too.

Seeing each other naked wasn’t something new for him and Shota; they had enough showers after PE during their U.A. days to be well aware of how the other looked like, but that had been almost 20 years prior, and age certainly did them well. As for Nemuri, her hero costumes were always revealing enough, but what it left for imagination would soon be no more. She was excited to see her partners, though, and she bit her lower lip when she turned to look at Shota.

“Holy shit,” she said smirking, eyes lingering on his stomach and following the line of hair under his navel. Shota frowned.

“What?” he asked and Nemuri’s smile widened. She stepped closer, nails grazing his abs all the way down to his underwear, and she got a hold of his member, making him yelp.

“I can’t wait,” she said licking her lips and gently squeezing him, and a groan came out of Shota’s mouth. He leaned onto her, but she turned her back on him again, focusing on Hizashi. Fucking tease. “Damn.”

Zashi was taller and leaner, but he too was muscular like something out of an anatomy book. He already had taken off all of his clothes and he was half hard. Shota checked him out from behind Nemuri and smirked, and Hizashi blushed.

“Quit looking at me like that,” he said covering his junk and Shota scoffed.

“Why?” He and Nemuri asked at the same time, and then exchanged a look. Okay, that would be easier than they thought.

Nemuri reached out and removed his hands, got a hold of him like she did with Shota earlier, but this time she started to jerk him off lightly, getting a moan out of Hizashi. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him again, and guided him to the bed, getting him on his back.

She climbed on the bed with him, and Shota used that moment to remove his underwear, for it was annoying him how the fabric was pressing at his head. It was only then that he realized that Nemuri still had her dress on. She looked back at him and pointed at the space on the bed with her head.

“Help me out here, Shota,” she said invitingly and he smiled.

He laid by Hizashi’s side and the blonde looked from him to Nemuri, trying to understand what they had in mind. She straddled him, sitting on his thighs, and she pulled her dress up, getting it off effortlessly.

Nemuri was such a beautiful woman. Because they were always together, sometimes her beauty went over Shota’s head, but to see her like this, with them hit him — the curve of her hips, the smoothness of her stomach, the roundness of her breasts. She knew very well that he liked what he was seeing, and she fed on his eagerness.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and his attention went to Hizashi, whose hands were reaching for Nemuri’s thighs. He was harder now, almost ready, so Shota decided to do what she asked — help out. He spat on his palm and reached out to get a hold on Zashi’s member, starting with teasing the head, thumb pressing the junction of the head and its skin, and when Shota looked over, Hizashi was staring at him wide-eyed. Nemuri chuckled.

“He’s so surprised,” she said leaning over, hands going up the blonde’s abs, and then she placed a kiss on his stomach, fingers playing with his nipples.

“I don’t know why, though,” Shota said using his free hand to tangle on Zashi’s hair and make him look at him. “We agreed to go all the way, didn’t we?”

“Did you guys combined it beforehand?” he asked, but before he could get to any conclusions, Shota leaned in and kissed his lips.

He couldn’t deny that he wondered what would it feel like, and honestly, it wasn’t half bad. And by that, he meant that it was actually pretty good, felt like _fucking finally_. Hizashi sighed on the kiss, reciprocating eagerly, and his breath caught when Nemuri went up his body.

Under Shota’s hand as he still jerked off Zashi, he felt Nemuri lean closer, and with two fingers he tested her entrance, felt her wet she was. She moaned when he tentatively pressed at her clitoris, and one of her hands pushed back his hair to kiss under his ear. The tip of her tongue touched his earlobe making him moan.

Nemuri’s hand joined his, helping him guide Hizashi inside her, and that was when Shota noticed the jewel of the plug on her butthole, and he stopped kissing just to look right into her eyes. She was palming Zashi’s chest as she lowered on him, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly hanging open.

“ _Shit_ ,” Hizashi hissed, his hands going up her thighs all the way to her breasts, barely managing to cup them, and Nemuri let out a long, loud moan.

With his hand trapped between their sexes, Shota sat up and made Nemuri look at him, fingers firm on her chin. He provoked her clit when she started to roll her lips and if it was possible, her moans got louder.

“You have a plug on,” he said and Nemuri nodded, moving up and down, back and forth. “I thought we were trying to get you pregnant.”

“You can get me pregnant, alright,” she said, a hand on his shoulder for leverage. “But it also helps me get off.”

Shota pulled Nemuri to him, breaking her rhythm, and kissed her mouth eagerly. She was making it way too easy for him moaning against his lips, tongue licking his lower lip, nails digging on his skin. He was so hard, and he hadn’t had a release in a week, preparing for the amount of sex he’d have the next four or five days. He needed more.

“Where do you keep the lube?” he asked Hizashi, who was moaning as his hips met Nemuri’s and it took a beat too long for him to address the question.

“First drawer,” Zashi answered and Shota bolted out of bed to get it.

With just the two of them on the bed, it was easier for Nemuri and Hizashi to focus on each other, and she put both hands on his chest, focus on working his cock in and out of her until they were both spent. She was great at this, and she’d been working her vaginal muscle since she first discovered masturbation; no one could ride a dick like Kayama Nemuri, and her friends were about to find out.

Nemuri yelped surprised when Shota returned placing himself behind her, and with a firm hand, he ushered her to bend over. He pressed at the small of her back making her tilt her ass higher, and Hizashi slowed down his humping. She looked back in time to see Shota uncap the lube and splash a great amount on her ass rack, the liquid sliding down making everything on the way slippery.

His fingers spread the lube up and down, and then he got a hold of the plug’s jewel, slowly, gently pulling it out. It wasn’t one of Nemuri’s biggest toys, but it certainly was her favorite, and she rested her forehead on the curve of Hizashi’s neck as the plug slid off, both of them moaning with the sensation.

She felt kind of empty without it, but she knew that soon something else would replace it — something better. Hizashi kept moving, making her moan, and things escalated quickly when Shota’s lubed fingers entered her. Nemuri was well prepped and he started with two fingers already, digits curling and fingers turning inside her, and she barely recognized the sounds that came out of her mouth.

“Gosh, Nemuri,” Shota said leaning over her and kissing her shoulder. “I’m going to last two seconds, but fuck it.”

Shota’s fingers were replaced by the tip of his cock and Hizashi stopped moving to see how they both would fit in. He leaned back and added more lube before he pressed in, and Nemuri trembled, ass perking up. She realized that she didn’t really give Shota’s member enough attention, and she didn’t really know how big he was. Looked like she would learn now, with her ass stretching to accommodate him and she found herself meeting his movement, both lovers’ members going deeper inside her — as deep as they could go.

“Fuck,” she cussed under her breath, head snapping back, sweat damping her hair. Shota kissed her neck.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he said in her ear, and the tone of his voice almost had her come undone, but she held on.

“This feels so good,” she moaned, lightly moving her hips, and Hizashi moaned, hands back to her breasts pinching her nipples. “ _Fuck yes_.”

“She looks okay,” Hizashi said to Shota smiling over Nemuri’s shoulder, and she trembled with the men’s synchronized movement, and Shota damn near laughed.

They were tantalizing slow, and the more they moved, the more she realized that there was still a lot of Shota to go in; he was gaining centimeters at each thrust. He sucked at the junction of her shoulder and neck, certainly leaving a mark, and his arm went around her, fingers expertly finding her clitoris. He wasn’t joking when he said he’d come quickly, and he wanted her to come too, soon.

Hizashi got Nemuri’s right hand and started to suck at her index and middle fingers, letting them go deep in his throat, and the way he looked under her, all fired up, hips humping up to bury his dick inside her turned her on even more. One right flick at her clit, or one deep enough thrust, or an extra stretch in her ass—

Or all of these combined—

“Oh, shit,” Hizashi said first around her fingers, hips bucking up and Nemuri fell forward on his chest when her legs gave up when a massive shock wave went over her, damn near making her squirt, but she couldn’t waste all of that cum— she wanted to get pregnant after all.

Even though Shota had been the one to say that he wouldn’t last, he was the last one to come, dick humping a few more times before he shot thick loads inside her ass, low moans starting on his chest and leaving his mouth.

It took them a moment to come down from their high, and Shota slid out of her, his cum running out of her hole, and then Zashi was out too, his cum joining Shota’s in the perfect creampie. Nemuri slid between them, all that cream coming down on her thigh and she smiled satisfied. She looked from Shota to Hizashi, eyes shining, and she cupped their cheeks.

“This is going to be so much fun!” she exclaimed, and the two men exchanged a look. They couldn’t agree more.


	10. downtown (BakuMomo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another one of my side stories from "crossroads". this one is a future fic with the marvelous crackship bakumomo, in which momo was married to a douchbag and bakugo was there for her after her divorce! hope you enjoy!  
> title is from anitta's "downtown"
> 
> bakumomo; cunnilingus; future fic

To say that she never thought about it would be a lie, and Momo would have to admit that. Back in high school, when her friend Mina would come at them damn near _glowing_ , telling hard-to-believe stories, Momo wondered if things really worked out as the girl told them, but she sucked at masturbating and never got near to find out by herself.

And then, in her marriage, she didn’t get a taste of what Mina meant at all. Sex was just this _thing_ they did, and as soon as her husband found out that she was barren, it became nothing but a burden.

Momo never learned to enjoy sex, and sometimes she laid in bed after wondering what was it her friends always talked about, that maybe there was something wrong with her.

So now that she was finally divorced, and she was far away from Japan sharing a beer with none less than Bakugo Katsuki — who never failed to amaze her in such different ways — Momo supposed she would finally get the full experience.

As he pressed her against the door of his hotel room, mouth exploring the curve of her neck, Momo reached for Bakugo’s pants, unbuckled his belt, but before she could go any further, he held her wrists and pinned them over her head, stopping his kisses to look her in the eyes.

“Aye, Ponytail, you know what I just remembered?” Bakugo asked, bringing back the old nickname he had for her. Ten years and he still remembered it. Momo shook her head no. “This thing Mina told me about how you never had an orgasm.”

Momo felt the heat on her face, and she looked away, fighting his hold in vain.

“You can’t actually know…” she started miserably, but he tsk-ed.

“Oh, no, babe, _you can_ ,” he said matter-of-factly, and Momo looked in his eyes again.

Bakugo was smirking and she’d forgotten how handsome he was, his beauty took her back one more time. He pressed his thigh between hers and her jeans tightened on her sex, making her whimper.

“I can’t believe you were married for so long and didn’t learn anything,” he continued. His hold on her wrists was lighter, but they were so close together that she wouldn’t have enough space to get his damn pants off. He inched closer and kissed the corner of her mouth before whispering in her ear. “Don’t worry, Momo, I’ve got you now.”

He stepped back and she complained about the lack of friction in her middle, but then she had the space she wanted to get him, and Momo’s hands went straight to Bakugo’s pants again, getting the button open, but not getting as far as that, because the moment she started to kneel in front of him, he held her wrists again and made her stand.

“Goddammit, Yaoyorozu, calm the fuck down,” he said exasperatedly. “Let me guess, your excuse of a husband demanded a mandatory blowjob before drilling his dick in you like a fuck machine?”

Momo swallowed, looking at him wide-eyed. That… pretty much summed her marriage, yes, but she never really realized it was a bad thing, she guessed? It was just how things were? But maybe not?

She was so confused.

“I…” she started and he shook his head, took her hand and led her to the bed, making her sit down.

“Momo,” he said so seductively that her lips immediately parted with thirst. “Let me take care of you.”

She frowned, even while he kissed her lips one more time, and things only began to make sense when he kneeled down in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans, dragged them down her legs with a bit of her help, panties going with it.

“Now, I’m a little rusty,” Bakugo said as he took off her clothes. “I don’t eat pussy in years, but I believe I still know how to do it.”

His hands went up her inner thighs, massaging her skin, and making her spread her legs wider, and then she heard him snicker.

“Is that shave something he demanded too?”

Momo, who was laying on her back by then, shook her head no before she realized that maybe he couldn’t see it.

“Hero costume,” she explained and he hummed dangerously close to her sex, his breath warm against her skin, and she swallowed in expectation.

“Makes sense,” he said. He was so close that she could feel it vibrate when he spoke.

Bakugo’s fingers gently spread her big labia, and she felt a thumb go slowly up, from her entrance to her clitoris, and Momo shivered. He said something, but she couldn’t quite understand it, and then she felt a finger, maybe two, inside her vagina.

“You’re really tight,” he said louder, looking up at her again, and Momo got on her elbows to look at him too. “Bet that asshole had a small dick too. I can tell just by looking at his face on TV.”

Momo chuckled.

“You’re not wrong,” she said and Bakugo nodded solemnly, fingers curling on a soft spot that caught her attention.

“I’m hardly ever wrong,” he said, and just like that he pressed his lips on her sex, opened his mouth and licked her closing his eyes as he tasted her, and a low moan went out of Momo’s mouth.

Okay, that felt good. He licked again, gently working his fingers in and out of her. Initially, his mouth moved very gently, exploring her sex and figuring out where she was more sensitive before deepening his ministrations, giving attention to every centimeter of her.

For leverage, Bakugo put one of her legs on his shoulder and that was when he got comfortable to really get started on her — she could tell, because his whole approach changed, his fingers started to explore her with more precision, and his mouth focused on her clitoris, sucking at it with conviction and making Momo’s eyes widen in surprise.

“ _Oh_ ,” she let out, and she more felt than heard him laugh.

Momo thought of all the times she heard Mina moan so loud it traveled across the dorms, compared it to her timid moan and felt herself getting self-conscious. She wondered if Bakugo would get bored of her.

As if on cue, he removed his fingers from inside her and he looked at her.

“Stop overthinking,” Bakugo said firmly and Momo looked at him frowning.

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are. I can tell,” he affirmed and she tilted her head. She supposed they were always working together, ever since high school, but she never thought he paid attention to her. “You’re doing it again. Fuck it, Ponytail, just let go at once. I want to see you let loose, can you do that?”

“I think I can.”

“Enjoy yourself. I won’t be able to do it if I know you’re not in the mood.”

“But I _am_ in the mood,” Momo insisted.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow and dropped her leg from his shoulder to lean over her and talk eye level.

“It’s a real shame, Momo,” he said caressing her cheek, and she couldn’t help but lean on his touch. “That you haven’t been appreciated enough. I don’t say this often and don’t expect me to say it again outside these walls, but you’re pretty awesome and so fucking hot. You deserve good things, and deserve to know how to appreciate good things.”

Momo was looking in his eyes and she smiled.

“Damn, Bakugo,” she said. “Mina was right, you really get soft when it comes to sex.”

Bakugo made a face.

“Mina can be an airhead sometimes, but she knows things. I learned a lot from her and I’m glad she taught me. Now I can teach you. Do you trust me?”

Momo nodded and Bakugo leaned in for a tender kiss on her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and it was mildly erotic if she dared say.

“Then let me take you there,” he said, his hand finding her sex again. He pressed down and inserted two fingers again. “Don’t think, don’t fake it, just feel. And call me Katsuki.”

He curled his fingers again, hitting that same spot that surprised her earlier, and Momo gasped. Bakugo insisted on the movement, watching her reaction closely, and he added a thumb to her clit, flicking it expertly. A moan came out of Momo’s throat, eyes fluttering shut, and he chuckled, kissed the corner of her mouth again.

“That’s more like it,” he said, and Momo missed the feeling of Bakugo on top of her, but not for too long.

Bakugo positioned himself between her legs again, and his mouth replaced his thumb, sucking her clit nicely. He flattened his tongue, licking the extension of her sex slowly and at the same pace, Momo’s head started to clear.

He told her to feel, so she decided to focus on that, on the feeling; gradually the way Bakugo’s mouth molded to her sex, combined to how his fingers explored her walls, focused on that one spot that was the core to the heat that begun to crawl up her spine.

A shiver went over her, and Momo moved her hips against Bakugo’s mouth, seeking more of that friction, and he gladly complied, sucking and licking excitedly, fingers going up and down in a faster pace.

She gave in — the warmth was welcomed and the feeling was like nothing Momo’d ever experienced before — and the moment she did that, relaxing on the bed and letting Katsuki explore her sex like no one, not even herself, did before, Momo felt herself let loose.

She noticed, then, a pressure inside her begging to be released, and she didn’t know what it meant, but she was curious to find out. Whenever Bakugo reached that area, Momo felt closer to release, and her hips moved more erratically at each of his ministrations. Her clitoris was swollen and sensitive, and she could feel herself being stretched a bit larger than she was used to. She didn’t know if it was another finger, or if she was simply relaxed enough for him to slip inside effortlessly, but she was not going to spare it another thought, not right now.

Right now, Momo wanted the full experience she heard so much about back in their U.A. dorms days. She wanted to have knowledge that matched her friends’ and she wanted to feel amazing, and she _was_ feeling amazing, more than that, even.

Momo was feeling—

“ _Fuck, keep doing that, y—es! Katsuki,_ ” she gasped.

“Come for me, Momo,” he said, voice muffled against her sex, and he gave her clit another nice suck.

Her whole body screamed, and Momo moaned like she never dared moan in her life, pushing out all the pressure that built inside her, surprised to feel a liquid gush out of her like some sort of hose.

Was that supposed to happen? She quickly remembered a video she saw back in school of this same guy and none other than Utsushimi Camie. He’d recorded it on her phone and she published on a PPV snapchat account that very few people knew was hers, a POV of him in and out of Camie’s pussy, steady, rhythmically, and the girl was trembling until something gushed out of her, covering his pelvis with the transparent liquid.

“ _Damn, you’re gonna get my bed all wet,_ ” he’d said in the video, and Camie had laughed.

“ _Gotta admit you know how to work that dick._ ”

Oh, boy, Momo didn’t even get to the real thing yet. She felt her sex twitch just to think of it. She looked at Katsuki when he stood up, mouth red with the friction, part of his shirt wet, and an incredible tent on his zipped down pants. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and smiled at her.

“Guess I still got it,” he said smugly and Momo chuckled. He unbuttoned his shirt and she sat on the bed, reached for the waist of his pants and brought him closer. This time, he didn’t protest.

Feeling bold, she looked up at him and smiled, fingers hooking on the waist of his underwear and starting to pull it down.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she said smirking, and she could swear his dick twitched at her words. She pecked it over the fabric, sticking his tongue out and licking the tip, and Katsuki moaned.

There was a satisfaction there in his raw reaction that made Momo so very horny, it was dizzying. She pulled his underwear down along with his pants and his cock pointed at her long, thick, curvy, better than she expected, and she licked her lips.

At fucking last.


	11. touch (AruAni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that time I wrote short stuff? I miss those days. anyway!
> 
> aruani; dry humping; underage

Summer was particularly hot in this damn land, so Annie created a habit of getting up late at night to freshen up — sometimes she’d take a shower, sometimes she’d go up the river and keep her feet in the water for a while.

She was used to late nights, they helped her put her thoughts in order, and in this particular night, she felt like actually getting in the water for once. There was a small waterfall if she went a bit higher, the water was shallower and she could just relax for a while.

So Annie made her way to the waterfall, stripped down, keeping her underwear on, and gladly stepped in the cool water. She went straight to the waterfall, let it wash her face and wet her hair, and soon she was used to the temperature, comfortable even, almost with her guard down.

_Almost._

His presence was more felt than heard or seen at first, and when Annie looked over the tree line, she was surprised to see that it was Armin, out of all people, who was standing there, frozen in place, wide eyes and open mouth as he stared at her.

She raised her eyebrows. Her back was turned to him, and her panties were black, but her bra was white and was totally transparent now, nipples hard because of the cold water. Annie kept her arms up, covering her breasts, as she addressed Armin.

“Arlert,” she greeted.

Coming to think about it, he was in such a funny position that it was almost laughable, but Annie managed to keep a straight face. He was wearing casual clothes — like she’d been before they were discarded next to her shoes just by the rocks — and he had stopped as in the middle of a movement. His cheeks were super red, even under the moonlight, and a smirk appeared on Annie’s face.

“What are you doing?” she asked, still looking back at him.

“I…” Armin started and swallowed. She could see that he was working hard to keep his eyes up. What a gentleman. “I was hot, so I decided to go for a swim… but you got here first. I should—”

He moved as if to turn around, but Annie called upon him again, making him stop midway.

“Don’t be silly,” she said, half turning to him, and Armin gulped again. “It’s a large enough river for you and me.”

He didn’t say anything at first, one foot behind him ready to leave at the first opportunity, so she fully turned to him, dropping her arms. Just earlier that day, she was thinking of their other plan, the one about them infiltrating in the royal family and her trying to seduce one of them, and she wondered if she would actually be able to seduce anyone, despite what Berthold said to her.

A strange sound came out of Armin’s mouth when he quickly glanced at her, eyes immediately going up to hers again, and Annie frowned. How much of it was he being a gentleman, and how much was it him not interested in _seeing_ her? Reiner loved to say that Armin had the hots for Eren. Could it be that he was right?

“Annie,” Armin said shaking his head lightly.

The moon was high and large, illuminating the clearing, and Annie nodded towards him. The water was up to her thighs where she was standing, the waterfall a few steps behind her now, and she wondered if this was what seduction looked like — like this mild inconvenient in her stomach, a mix of excitement and fear that she couldn’t quite place.

“Are you sure?” he asked, surprising her. Annie was expecting for him to apologize and rush back to the barracks, but apparently, he was way braver than she thought — and she thought he was pretty brave, staying strong after all the shit they went through in training.

“It’s a hot night,” she said shrugging. “What the hell, am I right?”

Armin took a deep breath and then nodded, finally agreeing to go with it, and Annie went a bit deeper in the water, leaned against a large rock watching his every move. His hands went to the hem of his shirt, and then he noticed that she was watching, so he stopped. Annie raised an eyebrow.

“What?” she said casually, elbow propped on the rock. “I’d turn around, but you saw mine. I guess it’s only fair.”

She thought he’d abort right there and then, but instead, he nodded again, this time with determination, and started to quickly remove his clothes. The shirt was off first, Annie’s eyes on him all the time, and then went his shoes and pants. His underwear was white, just like her bra, and the smirk returned to her face.

“Looking good,” she said, and Armin blushed even more, hands covering his junk before he stepped in the water with her, fast to get in waist deep, and when that happened, he sighed with relief. “It’s good, right? The water.”

“Yeah,” he said, daring to smile, and he took a deep breath. “It’s really good.”

Annie pushed off the rock she was leaning against, and got closer to Armin, observing the way he spread the water on his torso. She tucked her hair behind her ear, the tips tickling her shoulders, and stepped closer to him discreetly, afraid to scare him off.

“What made you come here?” Armin asked, hands on his face washing it. “The boys’ barracks are so stuffed and noisy, you wouldn’t want to go near it. Reiner snores like a thunder.”

She was surprised to know that Reiner slept at all, but the mental image of him snoring made her chuckle. Armin peeked through his fingers, realizing that she was closer than expected.

“It’s been three years, you must be used to it already, right?” she asked, but Armin was distracted.

His eyes traveled down slowly. They lingered on her lips for a moment, and then went lower, to her breasts. Annie was self-conscious about them because they were smaller than most of the other girls’ and the wet fabric of her bra did nothing to hide how the skin of her nipples was darker than the expected rosy peck guys liked to talk about, but Armin didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

He gulped, suddenly realizing that he was staring, and when he looked in her eyes again, his face was flustered. It was kind of cute, his embarrassment.

“I guess,” Armin finally answered. “But it’s overwhelming sometimes. That’s why I like to come here.”

“Armin,” Annie suddenly said reaching out and taking his hand in hers. “We’re almost graduating.”

“Yeah…” he said confusedly. She pulled him closer.

“Isn’t it your birthday coming?” she asked and he nodded. “I never got you a present. Now that it’s just the two of us here, I feel like I should.”

“What do you mean?” he asked gulping nervously, and she stepped even closer.

“I mean that with all the stress we’ve been through, and considering all the hard times that are ahead of us, maybe we should just enjoy tonight and relax. That’d be nice, right?”

She never ever got to relax, there wasn’t a day in her life that it sounded like a valid option. The closer she ever got to it were hot nights like this, and now she got herself a company. She placed his head over her left breast, sure he could feel her heart beating fast, and Armin sucked in a sharp breath.

“Let’s have some fun for once, what do you think?”

Armin’s eyes were wide, mouth a surprising “O”, but he didn’t move his hand. Her hand was on top of his, and she made him rub against her, feel her nipple against his palm. He swallowed, and Annie could swear he got even closer.

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking into her eyes, and in response, Annie got his other hand and placed it on her other breast.

In all honesty, Annie didn’t know what she was doing, or what they were supposed to do from now on, but there was pull in her core that made the cold water work for shit and tingled her fingers, eager to touch the boy in front of her. She didn’t even know _why him_ , to begin with, just that she wanted to try. Couldn’t hurt, right?

Tentatively, Armin moved his hands and trapped her nipples between two fingers, testing them through the fabric. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, and he squeezed lightly, making Annie sigh. She felt her cheeks grow warm for the first time since Armin arrived, and to hide his embarrassment, she put her hands on his shoulders and got on her tiptoes to kiss him straight in the mouth.

Okay, maybe that was too fast, considering the surprised gasp that came out of Armin’s mouth, and then Annie knew for a fact that she really didn’t know what to do, but then he squeezed her tighter, lips pressed against hers eagerly, and maybe she wasn’t all wrong after all.

One of Armin’s arms went around Annie’s waist while his other hand still played with her nipple, and her arms went around his neck as they kissed, legs around his hips, ankles crossed behind his ass.

_What the hell. What the absolute hell, but also, who cared?_

Annie gasped for air, and shortly after Armin’s tongue was inside her mouth, kissing her more passionately. Part of her wanted to brag to Reiner about how Armin had the hots for _her_ , not anyone else, but the other part of her didn’t brag at all about shit that wasn’t her hand-to-hand combat.

Before she realized, her back was against the rock again just for leverage, and without having to cling to Armin, they could put a bit of space between them and Annie’s hands slid from the back of his neck to his chest and abs, feeling the muscles he worked so hard to have. There was a light trail of hair under his navel that she gladly traced, but her hips glued to his didn’t allow her to go any further, so she made the way up again, kissing him all the time.

Her hand went to his back, feeling the muscles between his shoulder blades, and Annie’s hips started to move on their own, grinding against Armin’s, and a strangled groan came out of him. She moved again, trying to feel him in all that water and with so many layers between them, and to her surprise, he moved his hips too, the small of her back pressing against the slippery rock behind her.

Annie gasped, tilting her head back, and Armin used the opportunity to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her legs tightened around him, and she felt his arousal poke at her clothed sex, sending a bolt of energy through her. Seeking more of that contact, she rolled her hips against his, mumbling nonsense as his heat matched hers.

They found a good rhythm — Armin focused on her neck and nipples, Annie rubbing against him and exploring every centimeter of his torso. She sighed, feeling herself let loose in the moment, and she pressed her chest against his, eager to have more contact with his skin.

Interrupted, Armin’s hand grabbed Annie’s ass, fingers digging in its softness, and she moaned again. He was hard, pressing against her middle, his breath deep in her ear. Her hand went to his hair again, fingers tangling in his hair, and Annie peppered kisses on Armin’s shoulder.

He was moving his hips against hers again, and she could feel her panties getting out of place, pushed in her ass rack and to the side. If they didn’t stop soon, she wasn’t sure they’d stop at all, and she also wasn’t sure she wanted to stop, but Annie did say that they’d only have some fun, and not that they’d go all the way. She didn’t know if she really _wanted_ to go all the way to begin with.

This was about her finding out if she could seduce someone, wasn’t it? And she did that, she got Armin all worked up, ready for more. She got _herself_ worked up in the process, but that wasn’t her point. If their plan ever went south, she had an ace in her sleeve, at least. Right?

Armin stopped moving, panting against her, and Annie frowned. He kissed right under her earlobe, her jaw, the corner of her mouth, and she realized that her breathing was as heavy as his. He nuzzled her gently looking in her eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said out of breath, and Annie’s jaw dropped a little, but before she could say anything else, Armin kissed her again, this time slower. Annie pretty much melted against him.

“Armin,” she sighed, thumb tracing his bottom lip. He still felt hard against her, and she still was burning up, but they’d slowed down considerably.

“Maybe we should stop here,” he said and she nodded. They didn’t have to explain why, they just knew they shouldn’t take it too far. He nuzzled her again, kissed her cheek. “Maybe we could continue another day.”

Annie looked at him and smiled.

“You tell me, guy with the plan,” she replied and he blushed. She kissed the corner of his mouth, legs easing around him, and submerged to escape his trap, swimming to the other side of the river. When she broke the surface again, Armin was looking at her, head tilted, and she smirked. “Good thing this water is so cold.”

Armin chuckled and looked away, cheeks even redder and Annie looked to the other side, feeling her own warm cheeks. Damn it, Arlert. He was too cute.


	12. feeling me feeling you (BakuCamie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I disappeared! forgive me, I had a lot of work to do :( but I'll slowly get to work on the prompts I thought of doing, even if it takes longer than just october to finish them.
> 
> anyway! this oneshot is not connected to any of my previous works, so read without fear! also, it's just sort of smutty? sorry about that! enjoy!
> 
> bakucamie; underage; semi-public masturbation

“Did you watch this movie before?” Katsuki asked as Camie snuggled closer to him on the living room sofa, both their legs carefully under his blanket. She shook her head no. “Do you like horror movies?”

It was dark there, but he saw her swallow before she shook her head no again.

“Did you?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice down. “Watch the movie.”

Katsuki smirked.

“Yeah, it’s really scary,” he said. “Kinda dumb, but very gross and sometimes terrifying.”

“You’re joking,” Jiro asked from the other sofa and he raised an eyebrow.

“It’s the movie we watched at the theater a while ago. You see any of them losers here?” he asked and she gulped.

It was a fact that the other members of the so-called Bakusquad didn’t show up to their movie night after Tokoyami announced what he’d picked. He turned to look at Camie again, who was grabbing his arm tightly and lightly hit his forehead to her temple. Under the blanket, his fingers traced the inside of her thigh, glad that she’d chosen to use a miniskirt that evening.

“Don’t worry, you can hold on to me,” he said and Camie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, you giving me weird vibes here, being nice all of a s—” Camie’s words were interrupted as soon as his hand found her middle, pressed gently over the fabric of her panties. “What the f—mhm.”

He was playing some dangerous game, but shutting Camie up with a kiss would always be his favorite thing, especially when she was about to give them up. As expected, she melted on the kiss, and by the time they parted, she had her legs up, one knee over Katsuki’s thigh, the other knee close to her chest.

“Gee, get a room,” Mineta complained.

They could, and they probably _should_ get a room, but Katsuki liked to take risks, so he stayed and ignored the way Camie squeezed his arm again, just once. They were in for some fun.

He didn’t actually try anything for a while, but having watched the movie before, Katsuki knew exactly when he could take action. For those first moments of calm, when the narrative was building the back story to move on to the actually scary part, his hand simply rested there over Camie’s sex, sometimes a finger tried its luck through the fabric of her panties, making her swallow in anticipation. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes on the TV, and as soon as the plot started to escalate, Katsuki got bold.

He pressed a little harder and Camie gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. Some people looked at her, but she one curled further, allowing better access for Katsuki’s fingers. He felt her out and noticed a small pool of expectation right where he wanted it, so his hand went up and under her underwear, properly feeling her out this time.

Katsuki’s fingers were warm for resting between her legs for so long, but he was surprised to feel how much warmer Camie’s sex was. He found her entrance and dipped a digit nicely, and she hid her face between his shoulder and the back of the sofa when he did, its tip coming out nice and wet, which would make it easier for him to stimulate her — no one liked to go at it dry.

Finding her clitoris easily, he gave it the attention it deserved, and Camie squeezed his arm tighter. At least she wasn’t closing her legs, that would make everything harder, and he wasn’t sure he could keep the discretion if she was struggling. Camie was a loud, talkative lover who lost control very easily, and that couldn’t happen in his U.A. dorm living room.

Luckily, the other girls were louder when it came to horror movies and even some of the guys. Jiro and Hagakure led the group of scaredy-cats, so any sound from Camie, for now, was being muffled.

Katsuki continued exploring, poker face on like no one would imagine, but in reality he had to concentrate — the way his girlfriend leaked on his fingers making it nice and slippery for him to flicker at her clit and caress her lips, all things he wanted to do with his mouth and his dick, but it’d been his idea to test their limits in public, and he had to have control over the situation.

His ministrations would get bolder depending on the scene of the movie, based on how loudly people would react, and after a while, Camie noticed the pattern, followed his lead. She was breathing hard, sometimes glancing at the TV to calm her nerves. An outsider would think that she was just too scared of the movie, but Katsuki knew better and it left a permanent grin on his face.

“Katsuki!” Camie exclaimed suddenly, one third through the movie, legs shutting closed. Under the blanket, one of her hands covered his crotch and he swallowed, staring at her wide-eyed.

She’d caught the others attention again, and her pleading wide eyes told him it all. With a sigh, he nodded and got his hand out of her panties.

“Okay, fine,” he said as if it was a big bother, when honestly? It wasn’t. Camie came over hardly ever and he was dying to sleep with her anyway. “We out.”

He got up and she stood up on the sofa, climbing on his back, the blanket around her shoulders. She kissed his shoulder and jaw as he headed to the elevator that luckily already was on ground level.

“You’re so mean, bae, so, so mean,” she told him between kisses.

“The fuck you talking about? I’m the kindest angel—”

The elevator doors closed and from the living room, Todoroki looked over the place the couple had been occupying just seconds ago.

“They are totally going to do it, won’t they?” he asked evenly.

“Yep.” The others answered. Just like dorms were.


	13. thin walls (SaiTatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crack fic? More likely thank you think!  
> this one is also from the series "trespassers" and it was mildly inspired by a random chat at the aruani discord. enjoy!
> 
> saitatsu; against the wall; established relationship; noisy neighbors; crack

King’s phone buzzed right when Izumi was finally getting the hang of that raid, and he had no option but to let her do it by herself. At age 8, she sure as hell was a top-notch player anyway.

It was a text that he quickly replied.

Mumen: _Is Izzy with U?_

King: _::thumb up:: Y?_

Mumen: _Oh, thank God._

King: … _W h y?_

Mumen: _Put ur earplugs on._

Mumen: [ _Mumen Rider sent you an audio]_

Frowning, King reached out to get his earplugs, trying to keep an eye on the girl playing games on his sofa. She seemed unaware enough, concentrated on the game, so he put on the plugs and opened the file.

Audio: _… f—u—ck yES, FUCK ME, SHI—T right theRE_

King quickly tapped pause, eyes wide and he glanced at Izumi wondering if she’d heard anything. That audio was so loud, and the voice was so familiar.

King: _What the actual fuck, dude?_

Mumen: _All I can say is that I understand now Y Saitama’s neighbors moved out._

Mumen: _And Y rent is so cheap ::facepalm::_

King: _That wall to wall with your bedroom?_

Mumen: _Office. They been @ it for a couple hours already._

King: _Couple hours?_

King: _U ask me about Izzy just now?_

Mumen: _I already asked everyone. Buki, Bang, Puri-Puri, Glasses, all over._

King: _Glad 2 know I’m last option._

Mumen: _U really aren’t._

Mumen: _They stopped. Gee, they got stamina._

King: _U should know._

Mumen: _Haha ::roll eyes::_

King: _U should~ ::wink::_

Mumen: _…_

Mumen: _I guess I do. ::shrug::_

“HELL YEAH, I WON!” Izzy exclaimed, distracting King from his talk to pay attention to her. “Mr. King, I won the raid all alone!”

“I knew you had a future in this, even though it’s definitely _not_ in your DNA,” he praised her, patting her head gently. Her black curls were extra fluffy today because they’d gone to the hairstylist before lunch with Sting.

Izumi giggled.

“Mom and dad are _really bad_ at video games, aren’t they?” she asked and King smiled. So was her aunt. He couldn’t even put in words how bad at it they were.

“Every family has a prodigy,” he said seriously and she nodded contemplating.

“Guess I could be called that,” she said, as humble as espers could come. “I’ll go to the toilet, Mr. King.”

“Go, kiddo,” he replied, eyes going back to his phone, that had been blowing with notifications.

Mumen: _Fuck._

Mumen: _They started again. How are they still going?_

Mumen: _They’re so loud._

Mumen: _[Mumen Rider sent you an audio]_

Audio: _…—’til you break, that what you want? …YES, FUCK ME TIL I BREAK, YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DO THAT! FUC—I’M GONNA—_

Mumen: _Honestly. Isn’t Saitama like, 35?_

King: _Sai is not human and U know it ::shrug::_

Mumen: _Dude. True._

Mumen: _Maybe they’re succubus?_

King: _That’s not how succubus work._

Mumen: _He’s really going to break her, she’s tiny. I’m P sure they gon break the wall too. Listen_

Mumen: _[Mumen Rider sent you an audio]_

This time, the audio was more the loud banging of hard-hitting humping, their voices muffled, cusses and high-pitched screams in the middle of it.

King: _Remember that time Sai and Tats were like “we were drunk, it was a one-time thing?”_

King: _Bet it was great AF if she keeps coming back_

Mumen: _Pussy so good ::googly eyes::_

King: _U know it_

Mumen: _I know it ::smirk::_

King: _m a y b e_

King: _U should join them_

Mumen: _Y U trying to get me killed tho_

Mumen: _they stopped_

King: _Don’t go sounding so disappointed_

A sound in the kitchen distracted King again from the chat.

“Izumi?” he called.

“Mr. King, where’s the ice cream?”

Espers and their sweet tooth. He immediately got up and went to check on her, found her hovering to reach the fridge, all sort of items floating around her.

“I don’t have any,” he told her, eyeing all his food dangling dangerously high, and she gasped exasperatedly.

“Mr. King!” she exclaimed at the same time he got another message.

Mumen: _nvmd_

King shook his head and quickly typed a reply before turning to Izzy one more time, seeing that she was putting everything back in the fridge.

“Get it done, kiddo,” he said pocketing his phone and looking around to find his wallet. “Your parents won’t come anytime soon anyway, so we’ll go to the ice cream shop with Mumen to celebrate your big win.”

Izzy’s little happy dance was too cute for words.


	14. I love the smell of it (MicNight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's one of the late chapters. can you believe this was supposed to be posted over 10 days ago? the month sure passed fast! anyway!
> 
> here's some midnight/mic with a side of micmightraser (?) from my "crossroads" series for you to enjoy. one could say that it's set after the erasernight oneshot from the beginning of the month.  
> title is from rihanna's "s&m"
> 
> micnight; masturbation, orgasm denial; established relationship

“Is this really necessary?” Hizashi asked when Nemuri cuffed his other hand to the headboard of their bed, and her face was so close to his that he practically _felt_ her smile.

The only thing covering him was his briefs, and she wasn’t wearing that much clothing either, which was driving him crazy. She licked his earlobe while her hand slid down his chest, nails scratching him lightly, her breathing hot against his skin.

“Yes, it is,” she said seductively like only Nemuri knew how to be.

Hizashi had been out on a mission for a few days and he missed his family more than he imagined he would — considering how little sleep he’d been having since the girls were born, one would think that he would be glad to have some silence, but that had never been his M.O. — and to his surprise, after lunch, Shota went out with the babies. _I will join you guys later_ , he’d promised, but nothing prepared Hizashi to the way Nemuri jumped him as soon as they were alone.

Kayama Nemuri knew how to be a tease like no other. She kissed him long and hard right there in the living room, placed his hands on her breasts and moaned against his lips when he squeezed gently. The front of her blouse was immediately wet and so was Hizashi’s palms; it wasn’t as if he forgot that she was lactating, but it surprised him anyway, so he pulled back.

“Are you okay?”

As if she needed the excuse, Nemuri opened the buttons of her blouse and took it off, throwing it on the sofa before she held him by the collar of his shirt.

“Never better,” she answered, pulling him to another kiss.

They were practically naked by the time they got to the bedroom, Nemuri’s hand inside his underwear stroking him exactly how he wanted, getting him so hard it was unfair, and then—

Then she handcuffed him to the bed and now he was a little scared of what she would do to him. _Just a little_. Because he trusted her, of course, but her surprises were always, you know, _bold_ , and he was aiming for something more basic on his first day back.

Nemuri kissed down his neck open and wet the way she liked it. There’s no such a thing as clean sex with her, and Shota was exactly the same — it had to be sweaty, sloppy and easy — and Hizashi had learned more with them for the year or so they’d been officially together than during the other couple of decades he’d been sexually active, and that said something.

“Nemuri,” he called as she sucked the skin on his chest, right next to his newest tattoo, and she added some teeth just for good measure. Her hand slid inside his underwear again, taking a good hold of his member.

“Yes, my love,” she said, tilting her head up to look at him. He could perfectly feel her nipples hard and pressing against his stomach, and she flicked her wrist just the right angle, with the right amount of pressure to make him gasp.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hizashi gasped and when his eyes met hers, he swallowed — not out of fear this time, but out of expectation. “Babe, get me out of these,” he said pulling at the cuffs, but she shook her head no as she jerked him off.

“You’ve been away for too long, Zashi,” Nemuri said so seriously, and she even pouted some. Her hold tightened a bit on his member making him buck his hips. “First you get punished for leaving, and then you get your reward to coming home victorious.”

“That’s not fair,” he complained, hips meeting her hand’s movements. He was dangerously close to bust already, because the whole time he was away, he didn’t jerk off once. It wasn’t easy, after getting used to their routine as a trouple, but he knew that Nemuri would have his back when he returned.

She smirked mischievously jerking him a little harder, and Hizashi felt his balls contract. The moment he thought she would give him what he wanted, her grip loosened and her hand slid up his abs.

“Who said anything about being fair?” Nemuri asked still smirking, and she straddled him, hips just a few inches from lining with his.

For the first time, he noticed that she was butt-naked, and he watched her fingers go up and down his abs one, two times, graze his clothed erection ever so temptingly, and then move to her middle, seeking her entrance. He pulled at the cuffs again, jerked his legs, but she was well sat on his thighs, and for the look on her face, the inviting little _O_ of her lips, he could tell that she’d found her clit and was ready to start.

“Nemuri, babe,” he called, and she ignored him. He watched her hand with a watered mouth, how she dipped her fingers and they’d come out so wet to lube her whole sex. Gosh, he was going to _die_. “Babe, let me taste you.”

“ _Oh?_ ” she asked pressing a little harder at her own sex, and she raised her hips a little higher.

Her orgasm hit his cock hard, wetting his underwear completely and leaving it transparent, clinging to his member. She came so fast! Hizashi could put his money on it, that Shota had left her on the edge the whole morning because that’s the kind of sick game those two played. Also, that they had it all planned out to torture him. Was it too much to come home and simply make love to his lovers? Apparently, yes.

“You see,” Nemuri said, still masturbating and leaving him unattended. “You left me here with Shota for four full days, Zashi, and he had me on my knees the whole time.”

Liar. But he was going to let it slide this time.

“Now…” she said and gasped. Her hips were closer to his, at last, and she squirted all over him again. His dick twitched with expectation. “Now you’re going to pay.”

She lined with him but didn’t remove his briefs, and through the fabric he felt her sex press down on him, making his cock lay on his belly just so she could rub against him, so hot, so painful. So amazing.

“My fucking God,” he gasped, desperate to touch her.

Moments like this made him regret ever agreeing to become a trouple with them, but God forbid if he didn’t love it anyway.


	15. light my fire (EreMika)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you guys, I'm going to write it all! eventually. anyway! this one ~could be considered an immediate sequel to my oneshot "minuet", or could be read as a stand-alone, no pressure. hope you enjoy the eremika! title from rihanna's "higher"
> 
> eremika; hot-dogging; post-time skip

She was so beautiful, it made him a bit intoxicated.

Eren’s fingers tangled in Mikasa’s hair, pulling it to the side so he could kiss her neck. She was sweaty and tasted salty, but he didn’t care. He loved it. With her laying on her stomach, he had a perfect view of her profile and yes, he could see the scar he’d caused, always there to remind him, but the way her eyes found him so warm and loving made him forget all the rest.

He kissed under her eye, right on the scar, and the corner of her mouth, and then he went back to her neck and shoulder, nibbling and sucking at her skin kissed by the sun, the mark of her top perfectly shaped, because sometime around lunch she had joined Sasha and Connie to get a bit of a tan.

On top of her, Eren sighed with desire when Mikasa wiggled her hips up, seeking a much-needed friction that he too desired. She was so impatient tonight as if he would even go somewhere and leave her unattended. Eren would never.

His lips traveled between her shoulder blades kissing her spine and she shuddered. The lower he got, the closer his hard member got to her delicious, warm entrance, and they couldn’t wait — except they could.

“Eren,” Mikasa called.

She called his name a lot, but in bed it was different. He didn’t know how to explain, it just was. So her hips moved up again, her ass pressing against his member. Mikasa was beautiful, but her ass was out of this world. She was just all the right curves in the right places, both solid and soft at the same time, and so amazing, indescribably hungry. When they made love, Eren believed he was having an otherworldly experience.

He put some space between them, hands sliding down to that amazing ass of hers, and when he lined his hip with hers, his member fell perfectly between her cheeks. There was enough body fluid between them to make the skin slippery enough, so Eren fixed his cock between those cheeks and pressed them together, sandwiching him so he could move nicely.

Mikasa hummed, ass perking up some to help him out and Eren humped once, twice, three times, fingers marking her fair skin, and three times were too much, he wanted to feel her warmth.

“Mikasa,” he said looking at her, and she nodded, hips meeting his movements. He gave her ass another nice squeeze, and then he placed his member in her entrance, sliding in with ease. Gosh, she was perfect for him.


	16. the way you make me feel (KiriBakuShido)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mina and katsuki teaching eijiro how to sex is my new aesthetic
> 
> I was dying to write this one!!!! I have no idea where the idea came from, but I had this formed in my head for so long already.  
> title is from janelle monae, you know which one.
> 
> kiribakushido; swallowing; underage

The door of Bakugo Katsuki’s opened dramatically because that was the only way Bakugo knew how to do things, and Mina smiled at him, already used to his flare. He was shirtless, sweat shorts on; Mina was pretty sure Katsuki knew exactly how hot he looked in sweats, and she didn’t mind the view at all. In the background, Kirishima was on the bed — shirtless too, wearing jeans shorts, his hair down.

She had no idea why she was called there.

“The fuck you’re dressed up for?” Bakugo asked as a way of hello and Mina rolled her eyes.

“I have a date later,” she answered. Not that she owed him any explanation. She wasn’t even _that_ dressed up, just the usual pair of jeans shorts and a cute black top. Bakugo raised his eyebrows but stepped to the side to let her in. “Why did I get this emergency call?”

“You have a date?” Bakugo asked and she nodded. He kept the door open, a hand on the doorknob. “Maybe you should go then.”

“What’s this about?” Mina asked frowning and Bakugo closed the door, looked at Kiri.

“Well…” Kirishima started timidly, cheeks blushing. Mina’s attention went to him. “I want to blow him, and since you’re so good at it, we thought that maybe…”

“You could teach him how,” Bakugo completed for him, and Mina smiled.

“Really?” she asked flattered, a hand to her chest, and Kirishima nodded.

“But if you have to leave, we can do it another time,” he said and she shook her head no.

“Relax, my date is later,” she said fishing her phone from her back pocket and leaving it on top of Katsuki’s desk, and then Mina took off her top.

“What are you _doing_?” Bakugo asked and she glared at him knowing pretty well that he wasn’t stupid.

“You do know how you come, right?” she replied, setting the top down next to her phone. “I don’t want to stain my top.”

“Fair,” he said.

Mina warmed up, then, cracking her neck and massaging her jaw before she’d start, and Kiri looked at her frowning.

“What?” she asked, hands on her hips. “You had him up your ass, you know it’s not easy work! Anyway, how’s your gag reflex?”

“Uh…” Kirishima answered unsurely, and Mina held his jaw.

“Open,” she commanded, and he did. “No, not as if you’re going to the dentist, but as if you’re eating a popsicle. There. Excuse me.”

She gently put two fingers inside Kirishima’s mouth, going as deep as she could and waiting for him to gag. He didn’t.

“Okay, good,” Mina said, and with her other hand, she pulled Bakugo closer. “You try now, your hand is bigger. _Be gentle_.”

“I’m always gentle,” he mumbled. She removed her fingers from Kiri’s mouth, and Katsuki took her place, putting his middle and ring fingers in slowly.

Mina held Kiri’s jaw again, squeezing when he should relax more.

“You okay there, Eiji?” she asked when Katsuki’s fingers were more than halfway in. He hummed a yes, eyes going from her to Bakugo. “Breathe. And flatten your tongue. Grab his wrist when it’s too much.”

Kirishima managed almost Bakugo’s whole fingers inside his mouth before grabbing his wrist and leaning back to breathe, and Mina nodded impressed. When he caught his breath, she continued.

“This is about how far you’ll manage to suck him, probs less,” she instructed. “You know how he has a curve when he’s hard? Great for sex, not so good for BJs, so you might want to start when he’s not fully hard. _Don’t_ ,” Mina said with emphasis, grabbing Kirishima’s jaw, face closer to his. “try to deepthroat. First, you need to get used to his size and then start adding depth, learning to control your gag reflex. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.”

“Can you…?” he asked curiously when she released him.

“Depends on the position. 69 or upside-down, yes.”

“Upside down?” Eijiro wondered and Mina joined him in the bed, laid on her back with her head falling out of it, and then she smiled at him.

“Yep.”

“Okay, you guys are killing me,” Katsuki complained. She looked up from her position and saw his dick almost fully hard, well-marked in his clothes, and it made her lick her lips. “Can we get on to the good part already? I’ve been half-hard for too long.”

“Damn, so impatient,” she said and elbowed Kiri before she sat on the bed properly.

Kirishima pulled Bakugo closer by the waist of his shorts, and then pushed the damn thing down, being greeted by the boy’s member. He sucked in a breath and Mina smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re too cute,” she said just for him, and he blushed. She took the lead, right hand firm around the base of Bakugo’s cock. “Now, here’s what you have to know about blowjobs: number one, careful with your gag reflex; number two, make it as sloppy as possible; number three, careful with the teeth; and number four, don’t forget the balls.”

For good measure, she cupped Bakugo’s balls with her other hand, palm gently pressing on them while she gently jerked him off. She leaned closer, tongue out, and gave the tip a nice lick, tongue going around the head before her lips covered it. She simply licked the head for a moment and then bobbed her head a few times, making Katsuki groan. His hand went to her head for balance, but he didn’t force her down on him.

He still was a little soft, so Mina popped him out and turned to Kiri; she cupped his cheek tenderly and guided him, even though she knew he knew what he was supposed to do.

Kirishima didn’t try to mimic her movements. While Mina held the base of Bakugo’s cock, he swallowed the head and bobbed his head tentatively, trying it out, and she looked from one boy to the other taking in their reaction. While Eijiro looked curious as he sucked, Katsuki threw his head back cussing under his breath. His hand went to her shoulder and he looked down, meeting her eyes, so she smiled, and then he looked at Kiri sucking him.

“My fucking God,” Katsuki said moaning, and Eiji leaned back catching his breath. There was some saliva on his lips, and it made Mina very proud. He was learning lesson two rather fast.

“How’s it going?” Kiri asked looking up at him, and in the meantime, Mina worked on spreading that saliva on Bakugo’s cock, that was fully hard now.

“You’re so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth,” Bakugo said, and grabbed a handful of Kirishima’s hair, tilting his head up to kiss him open mouth and full of tongue. “A bit too much teeth though.”

“How do I fix that?” the other boy asked. He was all flustered, still a bit out of breath.

“Remember what I said about flattening your tongue?” Mina instructed and he nodded. “You can also hollow your cheeks when you suck, like a blow doll.”

“A what, now?”

“Google it,” Katsuki replied. “Later.”

“Look,” Mina said and tapped Katsuki’s hip for him to turn more to her so she could show Eijiro what to do.

She tilted Bakugo’s cock down a bit, made a little _O_ with her lips and sucked the tip, licking the drop of pre-come on the slit before Katsuki started to push inside. He hissed with pleasure at the feeling, and Mina’s hand went to his hip to control his velocity. She sucked good, head going back, allowing her to take a breath that she released slowly through her nose as she added more and more of his length in her mouth.

“Holy fucking shit,” Kirishima exclaimed, and Mina glanced at him as she gave the slowest blowjob of her life, glad to see that he had his shorts zipped down and was stroking his own cock. “How can you take so much in your mouth?”

Mina popped Katsuki out of her mouth smiling widely and jerked him a few times, her hand all wet now — and so were her panties. She put her lips together as if for a kiss, and pressed the side of Bakugo’s cock up and down his length, eyes on Kiri as she did it.

“You said it yourself,” she said when she caught her breath. “I have a lot of practice. Come here.”

She pulled Eijiro closer, Bakugo’s cock between them, and she took his hand, placing it over Katsuki’s balls.

“Kiss me,” she said and Kiri frowned. He made it to move around Bakugo to kiss her, but she shook her head no. “Kiss me here,” she explained, her other hand going behind his neck to place his lips on the other side of Bakugo’s dick.

He seemed to understand, then, and she moved to the tip of the cock, where they could join tongues. Kirishima kissed her, then, and they could feel Bakugo’s taste on each other’s tongue whenever they met. Mina realized that she’d need another shower when her fingers found her middle and found her jeans shorts soaked through.

She loved sex too much, apparently. Well.

On his end, Katsuki was moaning like crazy, and his hands grabbed both Mina’s and Eijiro’s heads as they sucked him together. Kiri held the base of his cock and tilted it up to lick under it, so Mina decided to give his balls some credit, sucking one at a time in a kind of awkward position, but it was okay.

“Shit—” Katsuki hissed and she smiled.

“Sensory overload?” she asked and he nodded. He was watching the both of them, eyes amazed at their coordination.

She was going to say something else, but Kiri gagged and cough, suddenly leaning back, so she sent him a reprimanding look.

“I told you not to get too greedy,” Mina said, taking over for him while he recovered, and Katsuki pushed his head against the inside of her cheek, even though he knew she didn’t like it. She grabbed his hips popping him out of her mouth and releasing a bit of acid through her fingertips just to send him a warning. “Stop it.”

There was a scar on the inside of Katsuki’s thigh, the mark of four of her fingers from the time pushed inside too fast, a reminder that if he hurt her, she’d hurt him too. It only happened once, but the more they “stayed together”, the more they discovered things the other didn’t enjoy and sometimes did those things to piss each other out.

“Open it,” he said instead, fingers tangled in her hair, and before Mina did it, she got on her knees on the bed. “How you doing there.”

“Fuck my mouth already,” she replied and he smirked. “And enjoy it, not everyone likes to suck dick.”

“So you keep telling me,” he said, directing her mouth in the angle he wanted and pretty much shoving his dick inside it.

Luckily, Mina had pretty much no gag reflex. She once won a swallow the sword contest, when she was around 10 years old. Of course it didn’t mean anything sexual at the time, she only truly found out what sex was a couple of years later, when she first got her period and her mother had to give her “the talk”; actual sex came a year later with her 8 grader boyfriend, and _that_ was around the time she found out she’d been blessed.

He’d never had anyone as big as Katsuki, though, so when they started having those _encounters_ she had to relearn how to suck a guy properly, and boy, she learned well. No wonder he called her here to teach her ways to Kiri.

Katsuki humped his hips energetically, and Mina dug her nails on his ass whenever she needed to breathe. By the third time she got him to slow down, Eijiro was by their side again, dick hard and leaking in his hand, and when she pulled out, Katsuki turned to him.

He gladly took him inside his mouth again, and Katsuki moved in shallower movements, though he kept the speed. He was going to come.

“What do you want?” Mina asked leaning closer to Kiri, breasts pressed to his shoulder. She took his hand in hers. “Squeeze once for swallow, twice for facial.”

He squeezed once and she looked up at Bakugo smirking.

“Swallow,” she told him, and finally, _finally_ he let go, moaning loudly as he shot his seed inside Kirishima’s mouth.

Mina knew exactly when the first shot happened because Kiri jerked in surprise, but it took him no time to suck every drop of Bakugo’s seed out. She got up and opened Katsuki’s drawer, getting a condom, and then she took off her shorts, leaving them on the floor.

“Leave some for me,” she said when she saw Bakugo tilt Kirishima’s head up to see how much he’d come. She rejoined him on the bed and pulled him for a kiss, making him share, since they shared the whole time, and only then Katsuki saw what she’d gotten.

“Aren’t you going on a date later?” he asked, hand sliding down her back and ass until it got to her sex. “Shit, Mina, you’re dripping.”

“Exactly,” she said opening the packet and sliding the condom on Eirijo’s cock. “I’m horny now and it’s y’alls fault. If you don’t get me off right now, I’ll fuck on the first date and that’s not good.”

“You’ll fuck on the first date anyway,” Katsuki said, to what Eirijo glared at him irritated.

“Maybe I won’t,” she said.

“Ignore him,” Kirishima said, helping her on his lap. She aimed and sat down, his thickness filling her so good it made her whole body shake. She wouldn’t last three seconds. “You think your date will mind that you smell of two dudes when you arrive?” he asked as she bounced on his cock, and Mina smirked.

“They don’t need to know,” she said.

Katsuki held her from behind, hands on her breasts, and she felt him poking the small of her back. Hard again, already.

“Besides,” he said kissing her shoulder. “Mina smells of sex all the time. It’s her sub-quirk.”

“Hahah,” she replied, though he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“How many people you deflowered in this school already?” he asked in her ear and she smiled.

“A few.”

“Jesus,” he said under his breath. One of his hands left her breast to try on her back entrance, making her moan a bit louder. “I’m going to get so much ass today.”

And she definitely wouldn’t have enough sex this afternoon. Given the opportunity, she would definitely sleep with her date. Life at U.A.’s dorms really was crazy.


	17. love me Monday (Royai)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not smutty at all, but can you blame me?? I couldn't resist the domestic royai, I just couldn't, it was stronger than me  
> title is from victor oladipo's "one day"
> 
> royai; shower; domestic, established relationship

Riza let the water hit her face and then tilted her head back to feel it run down her body. The sky was giving the first signs of the morning, sunlight timidly coming in through the window, and the box to the shower opened to welcome another person. Her eyes were closed, but she knew his presence with every cell of her body.

He inched closer, hands on her waist and around her middle, planted a kiss on her shoulder.

“There’s a dog occupying most of the bed now,” Roy said in her ear and Riza chuckled. “I don’t think he approves our relationship.”

“What gave it away?” she asked reaching for the soap and sponge. “The way he always barks when he sees us too close together?”

Roy hummed.

“That was certainly a tip,” he replied pressing his chest to her back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the side of her forehead, ever the gentleman, and his hand slid down to her still-flat stomach. They’d agreed to tell their friends in a couple of weeks, but she knew he was anxious to spread the news.

“Let me do that,” Roy offered, open hands waiting for her to place the sponge and soap on his palms. She only gave him the soap and turned to face him, the water now on her back.

“Come,” she said holding him by the elbows and inverting their positions so he would stay under the water now. He used the moment to steal a kiss from her and it made her smile gently before she shook her head.

Riza used the sponge to wash his chest, rubbing gently down his abs, being extra nice when she reached his scar. _We match now_ , he’d said after he left the hospital and she was the one tending to his wounds. Every time she saw that scar, she remembered how close they were to losing everything they’d been fighting for.

As she soaped him, Roy did the same for her, fingers lingering for a while over the scar on her neck, surely thinking the same about her — they almost lost each other so many times during their quest, but look at them now: the Fuhrer and his bodyguard, who happened to be his wife, and their first child on the way.

Her arms went around him and she rested her cheek against his shoulder one more time, the water of the shower right above her. They had to go to work soon, but she wanted to stay like this for just a little longer. They deserved it.


	18. why would I want to (AruAni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last attack on titan fic of this lot, title is from selena gomes' "hands to my myself". it was fun to write!
> 
> aruani; smiles/laughter; established relationship, post-time skip

Annie pressed her index finger against Armin’s lips in an attempt to shush him, and they both smiled. It was dark in that room, and the stone walls were thick enough, but it was funny how sound traveled through the corridors. The amount of times the soldiers heard their colleagues fucking was too big to count, and so they had to be on their best behavior.

That’d be kind of hard, considering how eagerly Annie was jerking him to get him hard faster, and Armin couldn’t help but groan.

“Gosh, Annie,” he said, a mix of frustration and ecstasy in his voice.

“Shhh,” she said again, bringing him down for an open-mouth kiss. He tried to take charge, but when Annie got like this, there was no stopping her.

He didn’t even know _where_ they were. Whose room was it? No clue. It was a small office, kind of dusty, which meant that it definitely wasn’t Levi’s, so at least that. With a firm grip on his member and still kissing him, Annie pulled Armin to the table. His hands went to the buttons of her shirt, opening them quickly and exposing the soft skin of her breasts and stomach. He cupped one of her breasts over her bra, felt the nipple hard against his palm, and it was Annie’s turn to moan in the kiss.

“Fuck,” she gasped, squeezing him a little too tight, and Armin grunted, head lowering to rest against her shoulder.

“I can’t believe these are still on,” he complained, using both hands to open her jeans.

Once they were halfway down her thighs, Annie let go of Armin’s cock and climbed on the table. She lifted her legs, but it was hard to find a good angle with her pants still on, but if she got butt-naked, they’d take more time to return to their posts, so it’d have to work somehow.

“The fuck am I—” Armin complained, Annie’s legs on his shoulders. “I can’t see like this. Don’t laugh.”

But it was inevitable, and she had to cover her mouth to muffle her chuckles. Armin’s red, bothered face was too cute and funny, and she could just feel his member ready for her, so close.

“You’re a terrible girlfriend,” he complained getting her knees together and making her turn a bit on her side. There was some humor in his voice, though and she winked at him.

Armin pulled her closer, aimed at her entrance. She was wet enough, but it was going to be a tight fit in this position. He pushed in gently and the smile was wiped out of Annie’s mouth as her head tilted back and she closed her eyes. She was so warm and welcoming he could melt, but then there would be no fun for neither of them.

He gave her some time to adapt, rocking his hips in short, slow movements, but as soon as Annie started to moan, Armin added speed and depth to his thrusts.

“Fuck, like that, _oh_ ,” she said, one hand between her tightly closed legs, her other arm covering her face. “ _Shit_.”

In part for leverage, but mostly because he wanted to see her, Armin took Annie’s arm and she looked at him in a haze, pink cheeks and moist lips, and he sped up considerably, rocking the table in the process.

What was that thing about not getting loud again? Fuck that, they hardly had time for themselves anymore, Armin was dying to get in Annie’s pants. He leaned forward, their skin so close together he almost couldn’t move his hips freely, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, blue eyes shining with pleasure, clear even in that dark room.

“Harder,” she demanded and he obliged gladly, not only their grunts and moans filling the room, but also the sound of their skins slapping; he was starting to sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead, and Annie pulled Armin for a messy kiss — too many teeth, an awkward angle, but also so hot it made them weak.

“Fuck, Annie,” he said, voice cracking and she pouted, crying like a kitten.

“I’m so close,” she said, which wasn’t really true. He knew her body too well to fall for those innocent words.

 _He_ was close, dangerously close. Was with that in mind that he kissed her again and said—

“I’ll compensate to you tonight, promise.”

And even though Annie pouted even more, he humped harder, deeper, faster just the right amount of times to come inside her, breathing hard as he emptied in her womb. He looked up at her both satisfied and apologizing.

“You’re in for a fucking fat rain check, Arlert,” Annie said glaring at him, and he smirked.

“Wouldn’t expect anything different,” he said. Armin never broke that kind of promise, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated


End file.
